Cat, Interrupted
by SweettFace
Summary: "My name is Caterina Valentine and on February 14th, 2011, I was raped in the woods behind my High School too far away for anyone to hear."Cabbie eventually. T for cursing, and self harm. I don't own Victorious.
1. my silent awakening

**_Cat, Interrupted  
><em>**

_**"Prologue"**  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>This is a story about a girl who's been stolen of her innocence by someone she knew and trusted.<br>_

A _girl that now wants to disappear forever and be alone just to see how many people would notice and care.  
><em>

_That girl now spends everyday of her life telling herself that she should've screamed louder, and fought harder.  
><em>

_My name is Caterina Valentine and on February 14th, 2011 I was raped in the woods behind my High School too far away for anyone to hear._

_This is my story.  
><em>

_I hope you understand how hard this is for me to tell you this.  
><em>

_But I will.  
><em>

_I'm finally speaking up._

* * *

><p><em>chapter one<br>_

_"The whole thing becomes like this evil enchantment from a fairy tale, but you're made to believe the spell can never be broken." _

― Jess C. Scott

* * *

><p><strong>I'm <strong>running.

I'm running until I reach the water even though I know that I will never reach it. The water that I so badly wait for never comes so I have no choice but to keep running.

I pass by my friends as I run.

I see their sad faces and their hands reaching out for me. I wish I could fall and know that they'll catch me, but every time I let go, I meet the groundface down. Then when I pull myself up , I don't see sad faces or welcoming hands anymore.

I see no one, and I'm all alone.

Everything was an illusion. It was what I wanted to see.

Just like the water that I feel engulfing me right now. I know it's not there, but it's nice to pretend it is. It's just that I feel free when I imagine the water. I feel free of this memory I have to relive every single day, free of this burden.

The water is washing away all of the dirt on my skin, all of my fears and insecurities, and all of _him._

Then I feel unstoppable.

Soon I can't breathe and it's not because I've been _underwater _for too long- it's because I'm still face down on the ground. And when I get up and brush all of the sand off of me, there's another layer underneath. And when I start brushing that layer away- another one appears. That's when I realize it's not sand. It's dirt.** _It's him indented onto my skin._ **

And then I wake up.

::

When I wake up, my heart is pounding in my throat and I'm holding on to my sheets for dear life. There are sweat beads running down my face and neck, and I can't help but frantically look around and make sure I was home, safe.

I'm home, but I don't think I'll feel safe for a long time, not with him lurking in my mind. The nightmares I have of him have come every night since it happened and each time they feel more real. I'm going to have these nightmares for a long time, I've accepted that. I'm just afraid that someday they'll come true.

Maybe he'll hurt me again like he does in my mind, and force me to do things I don't want to do. I know I shouldn't think like that, but I do anyways.

I pull myself out of bed and walk to the bathroom. I've walked down this hallway to the bathroom every day for the past eleven years, but it had never felt this long before. I pass a few family photos on the way there, and I stop at one dated September 8th, 2011.

It was a picture of all four of us smiling in front of the lake, and it was taken on my mother's birthday. My dad, my brother, and I surprised her with a trip to a camp site she used to go to when she was a child.

I remember how happy she was, in fact the happiest she had been in a long time. She didn't have to worry about my brother's mental problems, or my constant need of attention. And it makes me sad to know that _that's _what it takes to make her happy.

It makes me wonder if my brother and I are burdens to her, and if she's ashamed of us, of me.

When I finally reach the bathroom, I'm somewhat disgusted. It feels like it was the first time I had seen it in years. There are pink tiles, and pictures of flowers everywhere. This room reminds me of what I used to be, bubbly and fun, but I'm not anymore because _he _took that away from me.

I'm weak and childish and _he _knew that.

_He _knew that I wasn't strong enough, and he still had the wickedness to do this to me. I just, it makes me so angry to know that someone could be so _ruthless. _

It gets me so worked up and I can't hold it in, so I punch the wall- hard.

::

I can't feel my hand, but it doesn't bother me. I can't feel anything anymore anyways so why does it matter? My mom is going to yell at me about the hole in the wall once she notices it, but that doesn't bother me either. She yells at me regardless.

She says I don't think before I do things, and I really hate how she's right.

I shouldn't have gone to that party. I should've stayed home.

There are just so many things I should've done but never did.

::

I look into the mirror cautiously knowing that I will not like what I see. Maybe people are right when they say I'm incapable. I mean, just look at me now. I'm disgusted at myself.

I don't have my trademark long, beautiful, red velvet-resembling hair anymore. It's still red, but now it's cut just above my shoulders and is mixed with the color of tar. I don't have my beautiful brown eyes anymore either, they're permanently tear-stained.

I'm just not the same Cat anymore, she's forever broken. There's something evil pouring out of me, and I can't stop it. It's almost as if _he _injected me with regret, hate and bitterness. I don't see what I used to see in the world anymore. There are no more butterflies and rainbows, instead everything is so dull and lifeless like a deserted wasteland in the middle of nowhere.

The old bubbly red head that I used to be is trying to break through, but the sun has set in my paradise and there's nothing I can do to bring her back, to make the sun rise again.

The cuts are just too deep.

::

I'm not looking forward to going to school today. No one knows about what happened to me, and when they see me like this, just wait, I'm going to be on the front page of Robarazzi. Everyone is going to be making assumptions about why I'm so different, and it makes me sick to know that people will probably think of the worst of this.

I can't tell them though. I can't tell anyone. They'll think I'm stupid, and that it was my fault. They'll just laugh at me, and so will_ he. _

_Because he's everywhere. _

_::_

I lay my outfit across my bed and examine it.

It was a birthday present I got a year ago on my fifteenth birthday from Jade. As I slip it on, I begin to admire It's simple yet dark beauty, and I can't believe I've never worn it.

It's a little black dress with a red trim.

As I look into the mirror I can see the raven black fabric billow out at my feet, making me look more fearless and wicked than ever. I put on my red converse, and head for the door.

But I'm still not ready to face the aftermath of all of this.

I'm not ready to face him.

* * *

><p><em>I just want to say a quick thankyou to Jmags-Writerofawesomeness for beta-ing this chapter. She's an amazing beta, and it was an honor to be the first person she's ever beta'd. <em>

_Disclaimer- I don't own Victorious.  
><em>


	2. my uninvited reunion

_Chapter Two:_

_my uninvited reunion  
><em>

_"Rape is a crime against sleep and memory; it's after image imprints itself like an irreversible negative from the camera obscure of dreams. Though their bodies would heal, their souls had sustained a damage beyond compensation" _

― Pat Conroy

* * *

><p><strong>My<strong> mind is dark, too dark for me to see clearly, but I can clearly see the reactions of everyone in this hallway.

The minute I entered school and walked to my locker, everyone knew something was wrong. They all stopped doing whatever they were doing, and quickly began to whisper.

This is what life's going to be like from now on.

And I hate it.

I slam my locker shut, trying to make it obvious that I can hear every nasty thing that they're saying about me, and walk to class.

The fact that I haven't even been here ten minutes and I'm already getting dirty looks is really pathetic.

::_Ten Minutes Later in Class_::

"The thing about acting is that you should always-"

As soon as I opened the door to Sikowitz class, he stopped talking. This is what I've been dreading.

"Looks like we got a new girl." Rex said.

"Cat?" I heard Robbie say.

I gulped and readied myself. "My name is Rina."

The room grew silent.

Cat what have you done to yourself?" Beck asked me in shock.

"My name is R-i-n-a." I shot back slowly as if he was mentally unstable.

"Rina." Beck corrected, frightened.

"Thankyou." I said as I sat in a seat in the far back.

Everyone was staring at me.

I felt like a freak.

I will never get used to this, or find peace in it, and I don't even know why I'm surprised. _  
><em>

::

"Cat are you okay?" Tori asked me in the middle of class. "You seem different."

No shit Sherlock. It's not every day a bubbly read head is suddenly depressed and emo.

"Cat answer me."

"Can you be quiet please? I can't hear." I whispered angrily.

"No Cat I'm not going to. Being as close of friends as we are, how do you expect me not to want to know whats wrong with you? Do you see what you look like?"

"Yes I fucking see what I look like! Who hasn't seen what I look like? I can't just fucking dye my hair and wear a black dress without being the next fucking gossip story?!" I yelled at her, quickly regretting it afterwards.

_Shit, that was loud. _

Everyone in this class was staring now including Sikowitz..

"Is there something you'd like to say Cat?" Sikowitz asked me, shocked at my tone.

I shook my head.

"Then shut your face."

He resumed whatever he was teaching, and everyone turned back around, but Robbie was still staring at me.

'What?' I mouthed.

He turned back around, but I saw the pained look on his face.

::

I'm officially alone.

I knew I'd be left out of everything, but I didn't expect it to hurt this much.

I've been too mean, and I just can't help it, and now I've lost the only people I had that I could trust.

I wish someone was here sitting here next to me at this lunch table. I wish some someone was here to distract me from these girls in front of me.

Yeah so what I'm not a read head anymore, why the fuck do you have to stare?

"Yes?"

"Oh, we're sorry, we just couldn't help but wonder if you also cut yourself." One of them said, laughing. "Oh and you are looking a little fat. Maybe you should starve yourself as well."

They just kept laughing. All of them.

I looked down at the sand-which I was eating, and then at my stomach. I'm such a fat-ass, and I make myself sick. Maybe that's why he raped me. I'm ugly and fat, and he was simply were just doing me a favor.

I got up and threw my sandwich away, trying to hide the tears threatening to fall.

"MAYBE YOU SHOULD THROW THAT UP TOO!" I head them yell.

_But my hand was already down my throat._

* * *

><p>AN- Thanks for the feedback guys. Vote and Review Please! :)


	3. my extensive and extraneous night part 1

_Chapter Three:_

_my extensive and extraneous night part one  
><em>

_"I strongly believe that love is the answer and that it can mend even the deepest unseen wounds. Love can heal, love can console, love can strengthen, and yes, love can make change."_

― Somaly Mam, The road of Lost Innocence: The True story of a Cambodian Heroine

* * *

><p><strong>When<strong> I get home it was quiet. That means my dad was still at the doctor with my brother, and means that I could do anything i wanted and hide it by the time they get back.

My throat burns, but I'm not going to stop making myself throw up. I just can't believe I hadn't realized that I was fat. It never even crossed my mind, and it's embarrassing that I had to be told it in front of is why I hate myself. I'm so damn stupid.

I rummage threw the kitchen drawer until I find one of the special knives my dad uses when he's working, and slice right threw the center of my arm. And it feels _good_ pouring down my arm onto the floor. But then I hear a car door in my driveway slam shut. _  
><em>

_Shit!_

I quickly shove the knife into the sink and grab a paper towel, but I'm not fast enough. I hear footsteps in front of my front door._  
><em>

*Ding Dong*

"Cat!"_  
><em>

My heart stops, and I freeze.

That wasn't my dad's voice, or my brother's. But it was a _man's.  
><em>

Anxiety fills my stomach to the pit, and squeezes against my lungs._  
><em>

I can't breathe.

Oh God no.

It couldn't be _him_. Was he going to hurt me again? No. He wouldn't risk people seeing him outside my house would he?_  
><em>

_"Cat please open the door."  
><em>

Wait a second._  
><em>

"R-robbie?"_  
><em>

"Yeah Cat, it's me." _  
><em>

_Not Robbie. I don't want him to see me like this.  
><em>

"Cat I saw what happened. I just wanted to know if you're alright?" He said as his voice cracked.

After how I acted to everyone. He still cared? I pull the sleeve of my sweater down, and open the door.

"Hi." I croaked.

"Hey kittycat." He replied, smiling warmly. _God I missed him.  
><em>

"Rob-" I was cut off by my body being pressed against his and a crushing a hug.

"Cat what's happened to you?" He asks, holding me tight. "Why have you been so mean?"

A tear falls from my eye. I miss being hugged like this. I miss being loved like this. I miss this.

"Robbie I'm broken beyond repairs. I just can't take it. My mom hates me, my brother hates me, my dad hates me, and now you guys hate me. Hell, even your damn puppet hates me!" I managed threw tears.

"Cat no one hates you, and I could never hate you." He says as he looks into my eyes. " I don't want you to ever feel that way."

He nods, cupping my cheek.

I look into his eyes and remember when I used to say to myself that I was in love with him.

But I don't think I'll ever know how to love again.

"Don't cry okay? And don't let those girls get to you. You're not fat, and even if you were you'd still be beautiful." He says, smiling.

"You think I'm beautiful?" I asked, shocked.

"You'll always be beautiful to me Caterina. Even with your dark hair, and dark clothes." He replies, squeezing me one last time.

I'm crying on his shoulder now with my arms wrapped around his neck tightly.

"Don't take it to heart if I'm mean to you okay?" I say, swallowing my tears. "I can't stop myself nowadays."

"No promises." He says, and then lets me go.

* * *

><p>AN- Thanks for the feedback guys. Vote who you think raped cat on my profile and Review Please! :)

*Just because Cat is all lovely dovey with Robbie in this chappie, doesn't mean he didn't rape her. Don't let this chapter get to you. I still haven't stated what her rapist was wearing. Could've been a mask. She can be confused. ;)

Follow me on twitter! same username!

Thanks to SadieSwirl for beta-ing the chapter before this!


	4. my extensive and extraneous night part 2

_Chapter Four:_

_my extensive and extraneous night part two  
><em>

_"[Referring to rape] It already is bigger than everything else. It lives in front of me, behind me, next to me, inside me every single day. My schedule is dictated by it, my habits by it, my music by it." _

― Daisy Whitney, The Mockingbirds

* * *

><p><strong>"Well<strong> are you going to eat something?" My mom questions me, as I try to get up out my dinner seat.

I shrug helplessly. "I'm not hungry."

Understanding blossoms across my moms face. "Oh. I get it. You're anorexic now."

"Mom what if I'm just not hungry?" I say angrily. "Ever thought of that?"

"Caterina your brother has been sick all of his life!" My mom calls out, slamming her hand onto the counter. " I already have to pay for his medical bills, and I CANNOT pay your mental issues! You're father and I are struggling to pay your brothers hospital bills, and we don't need an insecure daughter who starves herself added to the mix. Ever thought of that?"

"Mom you don't know what I've gone threw! You don't know me." I say, angrily.

"It must be a whole lot since you're punching holes in bathrooms now. More money we have to waste on you."

_She has no idea. _

"You're my mom, you're not supposed to do this to me." I say, fighting tears. _  
><em>

"What? Be upset with you and your stupid drama?" she says, flabbergasted. " Listen Cat I love you, you're my baby, but you're brother has brain cancer."

She sits down slowly, looking at me sadly.

"I'm sorry if I make you think that you can't talk to me." She says as tears fall down her cheeks. "I want you to talk me, and I want you to trust me."

I nod slowly.

"It's just everything with Tyler, all the money and medications. It's been going on for fourteen years, and I'm tired. But If I rest, he hurts himself. I c-can't lose my boy, Cat. She says, crying hysterically."I n-need to focus just a little more on him okay? If it hurts you I'm sorry. I d-don't want to lose my girl either."

"I understand mom. I do. I'll stop." I say, wiping my eyes.

_But I can't. _

"Thankyou baby." she says, pulling me into a hug._  
><em>

The front door closes, and I can hear footsteps.

"Well I'll be dammed. I thought it would take one of you dying to see you guys hug ever again. What's the occasion?"  
>My dad says, grinning.<p>

"Catty!" My brother says, running to me.

"Hey Little Valentine." I say, catching him in a hug.

My heart breaks every time I think of the fact that he has the mentality of a five year old because of his cancer. I wish cancer didn't exist.

"How are you doing little guy?" I say touching his cheek.

"The guy in white put a pointy thing in me, and it really bad." He said as his eyes studied my arm like a book.

"b-blood!" He says, fighting my grip.

_God no, he wasn't supposed to see that._

"What did you say Tyler?" my dad asked, confused._  
><em>

"N-nothing." I say lowering my sleeve.

"Catty's bleeding Daddy."

_My eyes widened, and my heart stopped. This will kill my mom if she see's it._

"Caterina let me see." My dad demands.

"It's nothing Dad." I say, hauling myself up from my chair. " I have homework."_  
><em>

Before I ran to my room, I caught a glimpse of my mom, and I knew she knew. Her pained face could break anyone's heart.

Even a cold one like mine.

And it's my fault.

I'm killing her.

_But I'm dying too._

* * *

><p><em>AN- Thanks for the feedback! This is the shortest chappie ever! _

Review & Vote who you think raped cat on my profile!_  
><em>

No beta guys, sorry for mistakes.

And I'm not really familiar with the specific names of cancers, and I don't want to know because then I'll have to look them up, and I'll see pictures, and the idea that someone is suffering through that would ruin me, so sorry for my lack of knowledge.

_God forbid cancer to anyone. _


	5. my haunting and sickening encounter

_Chapter Five: _

_my haunting and sickening encounter  
><em>

_"She looked at her hand: Just some hand, holding a cheap pen. Some girls' hand. She had nothing to do with that hand. Let that hand do whatever it wanted to."  
><em>

_― Cynthia Voigt, When She Hollers  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>I've<strong> never had to lie to my parents before. I've never had to do anything like that before. I've never had to harm myself either. I've never had to push my friends away, or hurt the people I love.

I shouldn't have to do that.

::

Right now I'm sitting I'm my math class listening to Mr. Walshing talk about factoring, well I'm pretending to atleast. As I drown the sound of my teachers voice out of my head, I notice that there are new students in my class. Three to be exact.

Only one of them interests me though. She has pale skin, and curly brown hair that goes a little past her shoulders. She's just sitting in her seat awkwardly, almost as if she's afraid to get comfortable.

She's sitting like me.

Her eyes lock to mine, and I can't look away.

"Erin is there something you need to share?" Mr. Walshing asks, breaking our stare.

"N-no. Sorry." The girl says, Erin I think he said her name was.

And then class resumes.

She glances back for a second, and then looks away.

Right on cue, the bell rings, and I scramble for the door.

I walk away from that horrible classroom as fast as I can, but then I crush against something and I'm the floor soon after.

"Oh I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I wa- Wait Cat is that you? Whoa it sure has been a while." He says, reaching a hand out._  
><em>

My eyes widened in horror.

That was it.

That was_ his_ voice.

I looked up to meet his amused gaze.

Memories flooded my mind, and I couldn't breathe. I frantically felt around for my book, and ran down the hall.

"Ah Cat come on I thought we were friends!" I heard him yell out. "Talk to me!"

I stopped when I was met with the bathroom door.

I walked to the mirror.

It has been exactly ten days since the day that changed my life. After all the blood and tears, the pain I had to endure, they seriously had the nerve to act like everything was alright.

Nothing will ever be alright.

I looked in the mirror to see my tear ruined face. My eye liner was dripping and my mascara now clumped up. I grabbed my red lipstick out of my bag and applied it to m lips.

"Tell me I'm beautiful." I said to person in the mirror, but all they did was stare. "TELL ME YOU DIRTY WHORE!"

Robbie said I was beautiful yesterday. He used to tell me I was beautiful everyday. I believed him then, but why doesn't he see how ugly I am now? Why is he so blinded?

That's something else that makes me hate myself. Robbie deserves someone that will love him and show him how much they do everyday. He deserves someone that will treat him right, and not break his heart like I do.

I can't tell him this though. I need him. He's the only thing I have, keeping Cat in this life. If he leaves me, he takes the little peace of Cat I hope that is still in me with him.

Then I'll really be dead.

::

"Hi", Robbie greets me as he walked into the study hall and sits next to me.

"Hi",I mumble, looking up from my book.

"How are you?" He askes, smiling warmly.

When he asks me this, my body goes numb remembering what happened this morning.

"Fine." I lie, returning his smile weakly.

He puts a small bag of bibble on the table and smiles.

"Take them If you'd like," he offers. "I got them for you."

My stomach growls but I can't eat it. I can't gain weight.

"Thanks." I say, taking the bag and stuffing it into my purse.

I bring my attention back to the book I was reading. I can't remember the title, and I'm too lazy to turn the page, but it's really interesting. It's about a girl who's put into a mental asylum because she tried to kill herself.

That's where I'm going to end up. A mental asylum.

All of my dreams that I have will never come true.

I'll never be happy, I'll never marry, I'll never make love to someone, and I'll never have kids.

They took the possibility of any of those things happening to me when they duck taped my mouth and took advantage to me.

My stomach jerks at the memory. I feel sick.

"You look nice today." Robbie says to me, stealing me from my thoughts.

I was wearing red jeans, black uggs, a black sweater, and a choker.

Yeah, nice.

"You don't have to lie to me." I say, rubbing my arm. "I know what I look like."

"I'm not lying." He says, looking into my eyes.

I roll my eyes. "I gotta go."

I grab my purse and book and walk to my locker.

My stomach growls, and my hunger begins to sting.

I grab a handful of bibble and stuff some into my mouth.

It just tastes so good, and I'm so hungry. I can't stop.

I eat until the bag is empty and once it is, a wave of guilt washes over me.

I bang my hand against my locker in frustration. "What have I done?"

My hand fall to my side, and I adjust it so that two fingers are the only ones out and I ready myself so that I can throw up.

When I turn around, I'm met with Jade's eyes.

* * *

><p>AN- Thankyou for the feedback! It's mean alot! Please Review and vote on my profile! :)

Follow me on twitter please! same username! :)

_Disclaimer- I don't own Victorious._


	6. my endless kind of pain

Chapter Six:

_my endless kind of pain_

_"Most sexual assault, rape and other acts of violence are committed by men, and the main weapon that is used is their hands."_

_― Matthew Rombach  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>"Hey<strong> _Rina_ remember me? I've been your best friend since Pre-K." Jade says to me, crossing her arms. "I'm usually not the one to do this, but why haven't you spoken to me?"

I knew why I was avoiding her. She would eventually find out somethings really wrong with me, and squeeze it out of me. I can't let that happen. No one can know. No one can know. They'll make fun of me.

"I-I've been really b-busy." I say, avoiding her gaze.

"Busy? Are you kidding me?" Jade snaps. "You haven't been too busy to change your entire wardrobe."

I look down at myself and then back at Jade. We looked the same.

I have to go Jade." I say, locking my locker.

She pulls my arm. "What happened to Cat? What have you done with her?"

I look at her blankly. "She's dead."

And then I walk away.

::

I see Tori and Andre sitting at the usual table during F period, but they look away, kinda in a terrified way. Like how people did when it was Jade.

I didn't want to sit alone again, those girls might say something. I see that girl, Erin, sitting with Robbie at another table. Now that I see them, Erin looks a lot like Robbie. Same curly brown hair, and brown eyes, but Erin didn't wear glasses.

Think fast. I could go back to the library, or I could go sit on a toilet. Before I could decide, Robbie's eyes locked with mine. He smiled warmly. I faked one back, and walked slowly to his table.

"Hey little sis, this is my friend-" Robbie paused and looked at me questioningly. "Rina?"

"Rina." I confirmed. "Hi, you're in my algebra class."

She smiled. "Yeah, I saw you." _She definitely saw me alright. _

"C-can I sit with you guys?" I asked, nervously.

Would they want to be seen with me in front of all these people?

Robbie nodded. "You can always sit with me."

BAM! Before I could sit, I a huge glump of mashed potatoes landed on my shirt. Right In the middle of my chest. I look towards the direction it came from to see one of the girls holding the spoon.

"Oh I'm sorry, I just figured you needed some more food because you know, you're a real hungry girl." She said, as she laughed with her friends.  
>All conversation stops, and I'm the center of everyone's attention.<p>

Everyone is staring at me. Why are they staring at me?

They can see my fat can't they? They can see how dirty I am can't they?

I grab my bag as fast I can and I run into the building, straight to the bathroom.

My head hurt, my stomach hurt, my heart hurt. EVERYTHING FUCKING HURTS.

I don't like this pain.

I threw myself against a stall door,and tears began to fall. My racking sobs surged throughout my body, and my tears left wet trails of eye liner as they ran down my face. Gasping for air, I crawled into a ball until I was lost in the sound of it.

I remember that sound.

_*Flashback*_

_I waved my hands all around trying to hit him, but it was useless.  
><em>

_He slapped me. Hard.  
><em>

_"SHUT UP YOU BITCH."  
><em>

_I ripped the tape off before he could restrain my arms, and I shouted. "NO!"  
><em>

_But I wasn't loud enough.  
><em>

_This was really happening. I wasn't going to get saved like some girls were in the movies._

_I was going to be one of those stories that teachers and parents tell you about, so that you don't do anything stupid to be put in that situation.  
><em>

_He slapped me again."Don't fight it. You know you want it."  
><em>

_'No. I didn't want this. No. No. NO! NO! NO! NO! STOP! ' But it wasn't coming out anymore.  
><em>

_I could breathe. My heart was pounding out of my chest, and I was gasping for air.  
><em>

_Before I knew it, my hands were restrained behind my head, I was duck taped once more, and he was inside me.  
><em>

_I could feel my blood leaking out, symbolizing my loss of my virginity.  
><em>

_*End of Flashback.*  
><em>

_::_

"Tori I'm fine. Just leave. You don't have to walk me home." I say annoyed.

After I got out the bathroom, she refused to let me walk home alone.

"Are you kidding me? You might really scare me now, but after what happened to you today I owe it to the Cat I know to atleast make sure you're okay."_  
><em>

"Thankyou, but I really don't need th-"

"Don't fight it." She said. "Just let me walk you."

I cringed at her words. The memories they brought were painful.

It wasn't like the pain I feel when I cut myself, or when I shove my fingers down my throat.

This feeling I get when I think of them, this pain, it feels like something that will never go away and it's irritating.

It's an endless kind of pain.

* * *

><p>AN- OH YEAH DOUBLE UPDATE! no beta so excuse mistakes please. Review and Vote on my profile please!

Also, I made a new cover for this I hope you like it. Her hair is supposed to look like it's in a bun, and that's the color it is now, so yeah.

There's going to be about 30 chapters to this, and a sequel. So make sure you're subscribed. :)

I love you all! Thanks for the feedback!


	7. my talk with the devil

Chapter Seven:

_my talk with the devil_

_-He who took away her childhood, her virginity, her sense of safety and fairness in the world"_

__―_ anonymous  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>"Cat<strong> I really wish you'd talk to me." my mother says, as she gathers my laundry. "One second you love pink, and then you're wearing stuff like this." She says as she picks up one of my chokers.

I glare at her, and take the choker from her hand.

She cocked an eyebrow, her face tense. "What happened to you?"

"Nothing mom." I shrugged. Why did it matter anyways? It wasn't like she could do anything. No one can do anything.

She placed the laundry basket on the floor, and sat down on my bed next to me. Her face was red, and she was staring at me questioningly. "Caterina, baby, I can see it in your eyes that you're hurting. Sweetie what happened?"

"Mom I'm telling you nothing happened!" I groaned, throwing my head back. "Can't you just drop it and go?"

She paused, hurt crept onto her face. "Why do you always do this?"

"Why do you act like you care?"I shoot back, anger racing through my body. "You honestly think talking to you is going to help me? I'll be dammed If it doesn't make me even worse."

She never cared. Ever. The whole "Your brother is sick, and we don't have money" is complete bullshit. She's never home! She's always out with her friends, or getting her hair and nails done.

It's almost as If she waited for something bad to happen to me, to actually care, more like pretend she does. I don't know if she's doing this for sympathy, or something other crazy shit.

"You're grounded." she screamed, storming towards my TV and unplugging it. "Give me your phone."

"No."

Her eyes widened. She was furious. "Test me Caterina. Do it. If you think you hate me now, you have a whole lot coming.'

I threw my phone towards her and turned away.

"You're a very rude girl." She said sadly. "You have a cold heart."

::

Hours passed, and I needed my phone. After what happened to me, I just need to make sure I have it at all times. In case something happens to me again. I don't want to get hurt again.

I slowly began to walk down the hall to my brothers room.

He was looking out the window, but he was holding something that looked strange. My eyes widened, when I notice it was one of my dad's cooking knives.

"Ty what are you doing with that?"

"I see you pway with it sometwimes, I just wanted to be happy like the way you are after you mwake yourself bweed."  
>He said slowly, as he turned around.<p>

My hands flew to my mouth at the sight. He was bleeding everywhere. His neck had a long red line going across it, and his cheek, and arms were all cut up.

What had I done? I did this to him. I'm a monster. I'm just like _them. _

"No Ty, you shouldn't do this. Ever! Ty please don't ever do this again!"_  
><em>

"Catty?"

"What's wrong Ty!?" I screamed, running to him.

"I-I don't feel too good." and then he dropped to the ground.

What I had done to my brother hurt like nothing I've ever known. I was frozen. I didn't even realize my mom had run in, hearing the commotion and called 911. I didn't realize until was being pushed out of the way, so that they could lift him onto a gurney.

I didn't even realize he had seen every time. He saw what I did to myself, and now he was doing it.

My little brother, the only thing that gave me hope was on his way to the Hospital because of me.

My talk with the devil was now sooner than I though.

::

I'll never forget the first glimpse of my brother on his hospital bed. I know he was my brother, but it didn't feel that way. he had tubes running into his nose. His lips were white, and his skin was pale. The doctor said he had lost too much blood.

I look at my brother and see a little boy that can barely move, and breathe. The machines keeping him alive were beginning to annoy me, their stupid beeps. Maybe he would be better dying, maybe he's in too pain and he'd just rather die.

I leaned over him, looking directly at his face. His eyes fluttered open, and he smiled.

"Why are you crwying Catty?" He managed out. " I don't want you to be sad."

My eyes swelled up, and the tears began to fall. " I'm crying because I don't want to lose you."

"I dwont want to either Catty." He said, as a tear fell from his cheek.

"Then Don't." I cried. " Please don't."

"Never bwig sister." He said, and he coughed. "Never."

And in that moment the world stopped, and the only thing I could hear was the sound of his flatline.

I imagine me and brother three years ago, happy and smiling. It is so peaceful and it feels almost unreal, but then he starts to dissappear and reality sinks in.

I killed my brother.

* * *

><p>AN- I have a website now. It's sites dot google dot com slash site slash officialryadoll slash home . Subscribe to it please! Don't forger to review and vote on my profile! Love you all and Thanks for The Feedback!

_~RIP to all of those who passed in the Connecticut shooting.~_


	8. my unforgivable sin

Chapter Eight:

my unforgivable sin

_"Some days, I wish you would have killed me. Then I wouldn't have to live through the nightmare every day."_

_― anonymous_

* * *

><p><strong>My <strong>name is Rina Valentine and I just killed my brother. He was my rock, the reason I breathed everyday, and my selfish deeds killed him. I used to think that I was only this messed up because I was raped, but now I'm starting to think that it's more than that. I'm a murder. I murdered my brothers future, I murdered his dreams, his hopes, and I murdered his possibility of ever getting better.

I'm just like _the man who ruined me.  
><em>

I'm a parasite. The only thing I do is bring pain to others. Maybe I should just end my life, and make life better for everyone. My mom would get what she has always wanted. Freedom. My dad would be stress-less, my friends would be happy, and Robbie would be.. He would.

He would hurt. He would hurt for a long time, but maybe it's for the best, you know? Maybe this is how it's supposed to end.

Ever since I was a little girl I dreamed of marrying the man I truly loved, and having a baby girl and baby boy.

I will never get to do that. I will always be afraid to.

Robbie needs to find a girl that won't reject him every-time he tries to talk to her, or push him away more and more everyday. As long as I'm still here, he'll always wait for me. I can't do that to him.

"YOU DID THIS!" My mom screamed to me. "HE'S DEAD NOW. ARE YOU HAPPY?"

My heart began to race. How could she think I was happy with this?

"No. I'm n-not." I answered truthfully, dropping my gaze to my shoes. "How could I be happy?"

"You never wanted him around! You hated him! " She yelled, her words feeling like bullets. " You've wanted him dead since he was born!"

"How could you say that?!" I screamed back, crying uncontrollably. "He was the only thing that made everything worth it!"

I wiped at my face, and ran out of the room. I couldn't be around her, or this hospital. I needed to leave.

Everywhere I looked the air was thick with smog, and an aura of grime and smoke seemed to hang over every in sight, once I got outside.

I didn't know where to go, or what to do. I didn't have my phone.

I needed to escape this nightmare that I live everyday.

"Cat!" I heard someone call behind me.

"Robbie?"I asked, squinting.

"I went to your house but no one was home, I just figured that Ty needed to come here again." He said, catching his breath.

"God, don't say his name. Please!" I said, wiping my face. " What do you even want?"

"I just wanted to make sure you're okay after what happened." He replied, sadly.

"NO I AM NOT OKAY! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT TO HEAR? I'm tired of people asking me that!" I choked out. " My brother is dead, Robbie! I killed him! I cut myself and he saw so he did it too! Everywhere to be exact, and now he's dead!"

Robbie's eyes widened. "Cat I'm so-"

"MY FUCKING NAME IS RINA!" I cried. "CAN'T YOU GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL?"

" I'm just trying to be here for you!"

"I don't need your help, and I don't need you!" I lashed out, meeting his gaze.

That was a lie. I did need him. I needed him more than I needed air. I couldn't lose another string keeping me here.

He nodded slowly, and looked at me with red eyes."Okay."

_"Don't take it to heart if I'm mean to you okay?" I say, swallowing my tears. "I can't stop myself nowadays."_

_"No promises." He says, and then lets me go._

I choked on my tears, thinking of our conversation. _  
><em>

He was letting me go.

He was giving up on me.

::

I didn't get home till late. I could hear my dad crying to his mother about what had happened. It broke my heart.  
>When I opened my door, I went straight to my computer desk. Above it was a picture of my brother and I at the camp site and he was kissing my cheek.<p>

"I'm so sorry Little Valentine." I said lowly. "I'm going to try to get better. I'm going to get better for the both of us."

* * *

><p>AN- GUYS I HAVE AMAZING NEWS. THANKS TO 00Savannah00Sierra00 FOR MAKING THE MOST AMAZING TRAILER TO THIS STORY EVER! THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU!

Here it is! youtube dot com slash /watch?v=u1X4r_a8c7k

GO WATCH IT! IT'S PERFECT. OMG. SUBSCRIBE TO HER PAGE WHILE YOU'RE AT IT PLEASE. I LOVE HER SHE'S AMAZING.

Review Please loves! Last update of 2012!

I also started writing some highlights for the sequel and omg HUGE TWIST ALERT.

No beta so please excuse mistakes.

Make sure you're subscribed!

Thanks for the feedback!


	9. my gut wrenching realization

Chapter Nine:

_my gut wrenching realization  
><em>

_"My rapist doesn't know he's a rapist, because society blames me."_

__―_ anonymous_

* * *

><p><strong>When<strong> I woke up this morning I had forgotten about everything that had happened yesterday. I went into my brothers room to wake him up, since that's what I tended to do when he was still alive. The realization hit me hard.

I will never be able to do that again. He's gone now, and he's never coming back.

My parents haven't even left their bedroom, and it's 12:30 am. I know they don't want to see me, since this is all my fault. If Ty had never seen me hurt myself, he wouldn't have done it to himself, and he would still be here. _  
><em>

I look into the mirror. I have bags under under my eyes down to my cheeks, and I look like I haven't the light of day in centuries. My hair is dull, and dead, and it's just hanging there.

In the corner of my mirror there's a picture of the gang at the beach in front of Becks RV. We were all so happy, and everything was perfect. We were all friends and I thought our bond was somewhat unbreakable. I was wrong.

I'm wrong about a lot of things lately. I was wrong about there being a happy ending for Robbie and I, I was wrong about my brother getting better, I was wrong about me not letting anything bring me down, I was wrong about me being strong enough to fight him off, I was wrong about me being smart enough to protect myself, I'm just always wrong.

I ruined my relationship with Robbie, the boy who I know has liked me since we were young and has always been there for me. I regretted everything i said as soon as the words came out my mouth, but I was just mad at myself and frustrated, I couldn't stop.

Perhaps this is a faze that all rape victims go through. Maybe pushing everyone they care about away and hurting the ones they love is just a faze.

But what about the aftermath? The movies can't prepare you for everyone hating you,and how much knowing that hurts. They show you, but they can't prepare you for the real thing. I mean who could prepare you to be raped?

People can show you what to do, and how to defend yourself and get away, but what if you don't? What if you're just not strong enough?  
>They don't prepare you for that feeling of utter weakness, that feeling of disappointment, that feeling of being over powered, that feeling of abuse.<p>

They can't. That's just it. No one can. No one will ever be able to.

I sit down onto my bed, and my eyes roam my room. And then I see it. My piano.

I haven't played it in a while, and I feel like it's disrespectful now mostly because I only used to play it for Ty.

I remember when he used to cry at night because he was teased. I held him until he stopped, and he would just ask me to sing for him. It always made him feel better.

::Flashback::

_"I wanna bwe a normal boy." Ty cried to me. "I'm tired of people stawing and laughwing at mwe."_

_"Normal is overrated Little Valentine." I said to him, as I wiped away his tears.  
><em>

_"Yeah bwut people like you when you're normal."  
><em>

_I knew then and there that life wasn't not going to enjoyable for him. Everywhere he went people were always going to stare at his bald head, or laugh at his speech.  
><em>

_"Being yourself is the best thing a person can be." I encouraged him with a warm smile.  
><em>

_"Catty can you swing for me?"  
><em>

_"Sure Little Valentine." I said as I began to hymn.  
><em>

_"Many nights we pray  
>With no proof anyone could hear<br>And our hearts a hopeful song  
>We barely understood<em>

_Now we are not afraid  
>Although we know there's much to fear<br>We were moving mountains long  
>Before we know we could<br>_

_There can be miracles  
>When you believe<br>Though hope is frail  
>It's hard to kill<br>Who knows what miracles  
>You can achieve<br>When you believe  
>Somehow you will<br>You will when you believe"_

_"Do you weally twink that's what works?" he asked me softly.  
><em>

_"I honestly do Little Valentine." I assured him. "You'll be okay as long as you believe."  
><em>

_::End of Flashback::  
><em>

God, I ruined everything. He raped me, he ruined me. He's the reason I'm like this, but anyone would say I can control myself. Anyone would blame it all on me. Those girls bullied me, and boy did those words hurt. They called me fat, and disgusting. They're the reason I've been starving myself and purging. But anyone would say that i can control my hands, and stop myself._  
><em>

No matter what it is, I'll always be blamed.

Cat did it. That fat bitch Rina did it. Caterina Valentine is the culprit, _the murderer. _

_::  
><em>

The sound of knuckles banging against my front door ripped me away from my disturbing needs to come in that urgently that they're banging that hard?

When I opened the door I was met with the eyes of Jade.

_Figures._

"Is it true?" She said as she pushed through me into my house.

"Hey!" I yelled, mad at her rudeness.

"Cat dammit tell it's not true!" She said, her eyes tearing. "TY?"

Jade loved Ty. He made her smile in a way I've never seen before on her face. She didn't seem like the dark and mean Jade she was around me and the old gang.

She was loving and understanding.

"I-I, I'm sorry." I said, avoiding her heartbreaking gaze.

Then I heard a sound.

Oh my God, Jade West was crying. She was hard crying too.  
>Is that what I looked like?<p>

"GOD. Why didn't you tell me before? Why do I have to hear it from Robbie!" She yelled, choking on her tears.

"And what the hell did you do to him?"She screamed."I knew where he had gone, but when I saw him afterwards he was different. His face was redder than yours used to be, and that's saying a hella lot!"

"Is that all you do now _"Rina?"_ Do you only hurt people? The people who you used to call your friends especially?"

"No! I didn't mean to hurt anyone. I'm just so confused about everything, and I can't take this headache anymore! I just want to die!" I yelled, giving up.  
>"I can't do it anymore. Jade. I hurt you, I hurt Beck, I hurt Tori, I hurt Robbie. I hurt Tyler, I I hurt my Mom, I hurt my Dad. I just hurt. THAT'S ALL I DO! What's the point anymore?"<p>

Her eyes widened.

"I can't even breathe. Everything I suck in is polluted and dirty, and I- I'M GOING TO BE SICK!"

It was too much. A wet and putrid feeling rose in my throat, and I could taste it. It came pouring out, leaving a burning and tingling sensation left in my throat. _  
><em>

I-I feel sick all of the time, and I just want it to go away!" I said, swallowing the aftertaste.

"Why do you feel sick Cat? What is it? What happened to you?" Jade said calmly, letting go of her anger.

My eyes widened, and my heart stopped. He was here. He was testing me. If I tell, he'll hurt me.

"Nothing happened." I said. "I just, I don't know what's going on with me."

Jade eyed me intently. "I'm going to find out what happened _Cat_, whether you want me to or not."

She began to walk to my front door.

"It's your choice. You can either tell me right now, or let me find out on my own, but trust me when I say that I will."

I nodded. "Make sure you close you door when you leave."

* * *

><p>AN- I had alot of fun writing this chapter. It took all day guys! I kept loosing inspiration. I hope I'll be able to finish this story. Maybe a couple more reviews per chapter can help? No? Yes? I say yes!

Guys I appreciate the alert adds, and favorites, but the most important thing to me are the reviews,and it's because I want to know what you honestly think.  
>I write because I love it, and I want to be as of a good of a writer as I can be. So please just take two minutes to write a review.<p>

Thanks again to 00Savannah00Sierra00 for making the most amazing trailer for "Cat, Interrupted."

Watch it here and subscribe to her page! She's amazing!

youtube dot com slash /watch?v=u1X4r_a8c7k

Vote on my profile and Thankyou for everything loves!

Check out my website! It's sites dot google dot com slash site slash officialryadoll slash home

Sneak peaks, etc will be put up on there!

Lastly, no beta so excuse mistakes please!

Thanks!

Sorry for the long AN.


	10. my safehouse

_Chapter Ten:  
><em>

_my safehouse  
><em>

_"Cutting pain was a different flavor of hurt. It made it easier not to think about having my body and my family and my life stolen, made it easier not to care."_

_― Laurie Halse Anderson_

* * *

><p><strong>It<strong> is Monday so I have school. I don't have to go, but If I stay in this house I'll be reminded of it's emptiness every second. I'll accidentally pass by my mom and have hurtful words shouted at me, or I'l see my dad's saddened eyes, and I'll break. I'd rather just go to school, and to top it off, I have another stomachache today.

The school bus wheezes to my stop and the doors open. I'm the seventh pickup of the day, so as soon as I step up onto the bus I'm being stared at._ Everyone knows._ It's no surprise though, they would stare at me and whisper even if my brother wasn't dead._  
><em>

The bus ride feels longer than usual, and every-time we stop to pick up students, it feels like hours until we actually pull away again. When we do, we pass the hospital, and I close my eyes. This is what I've been dreading. _  
><em>

_That's where I lost the two people that I loved most in this world. _

Centuries pass and we finally pull to "Hollywood Arts." I am the last one off and as soon as my purple converse touches the concrete it's like gravity has shifted. Everyone's eyes are on me, and I feel as if one toe out of line with break everything.

I walk slowly through the entrance, and to my locker.

"Caterina Valentine?" Helen says to me, as she passes by. "I know you're going through some things right now, that's why I called home and said you were being given time to deal with grief and that attendance was not required."

"My name is Rina." I correct. "And I appreciate it, but I'd rather just be here."

"Alright, just if it becomes too overwhelming be sure to come to the main office." She says as she walks away.

I nod, and continue what I was doing. I had Sikowitz's class first period, and than I had free, so I didn't need any books. As I try to open my locker, I come to the realization that it's stuck. I tug at it a little harder, and when It finally opens I'm shocked at what's waiting for me. A big fat hairy pink chewed glump of gum.

Is this some kind of "your brother passed away I'm sorry" prank? Because it's not funny. I slam my hands against my locker hard, and I continue to do that until I have everyone's attention.

"Who did this?!" I question, turning to face them."None of you know me! None of you have the right to do this to me! Or to anyone!"

Blank stares look back at me. I slam my locker shut, and lock it. I don't have time for this. What a way to welcome a girl who just lost her little brother that was battling cancer. These people are so pathetic. The worlds fucked up. I think we have that established.

I motor so fast out of the hall that not even the fastest track runner could've beat me, If only I could've done this _that night. _

I walk into Sikowitz's class and once again once are on me.

I take my seat in the back, and my eyes lock to the back of Robbie's. I needed to apologize to him, I needed to take it all back, but He wasn't going to talk to me. I know it.

I can feel Jade staring at me, but I ignore it.

Someone taps my shoulder, and my eyes widen and I can feel myself tense up. I look up to see Sikowitz looking down at me." I'm so sorry for your loss... _Rina."_

"Yeah me too." I say quietly, tucking my hair behind my ear, and looking down.

"If you have a hard time, just know that you can talk to me alright?" He says.

"Thankyou, I'll keep that in mind." I lie.

Robbie looks at me right after that, but it's a look I've never seen on him before. It wasn't the look he makes when someone calls Rex a puppet, or when someone calls him a nerd, he looked like someone had took his heart and chewed it.

I know this person is me, and I feel the need to cut myself because of this. I know I promised Ty I would stop, but I need to. If I could cut myself every second of everyday I would, just so I could escape from this nightmare.

I mouth "I'm sorry." to him but he looks away.

A while back when I was still Cat, he told me he'd never give up on me, and that he'd never leave me. He was leaving me now when I need him most of all, and it's my fault. I make myself sick. I say that other people are pathetic, but the pathetic one is me. My stomachache is starting to kick in, and the pain is unbearable.

So I do what I couldn't do _that night._

_I run. _

_::  
><em>

I feel like this bathroom is my safehouse. If there's anything that's been there for me this whole time, it's been this bathroom. Always empty when I need it, and clean.

I've been in here about ten minutes, and I'm surprised no one's come for me. I guess, Sikowitz figured I just needed some time, which I do. But I'm not going to cry. Not yet.

I'm going to do what I promised my dead little brother I wouldn't, and then I'll cry, and hate myself, and maybe purge while I'm at it.

Do I even hear myself? Who am I anymore? I sound like a sadist. Maybe that's what I am. _A sadist. _I obtain pleasure from inflicting pain on others because that's what happened to me._  
><em>

That's what I'm going to have to make myself believe. There's just no other option. Yup. That's it._  
><em>

_Rina you're a __sadist. Rina you're a sadist__. Rina you're a __sadist. Rina you're a __sadist. _

And just as easy as I say those words, I slice right below my other scar on my wrist not thinking about the mess I would leave or the consequences.

It scares me how little I care.

* * *

><p>AN- WE ARE OFFICIALLY IN THE DOUBLE DIGITS OF "CAT,INTERRUPTED!" YAY! 20 CHAPTERS LEFT GUYS! I JUST CAN'T WAIT TO WRITE THESE TWISTS THAT I HAVE IN MY HEAD AND TO SEE YOUR REACTIONS!

ANDDDD OMG 3,817 VIEWS?! :O THAT'S CRAZY GUYS. THANKYOU SO MUCH OMG EVEN TO THOSE 98 PERCENT OF READERS WHO DIDN'T REVIEW. THANKYOU SO MUCH

Thankyou for the feedback!

BIG THANKS to 00Savannah00Sierra00 for making the most amazing trailer for "Cat, Interrupted." Watch it here and subscribe to her page! She's amazing!

youtube dot com /watch?v=u1X4r_a8c7k

No beta so please excuse mistakes!

Votee on my profile!

Review please loves! I love to answer questions and interact with you all!


	11. my secrets out

Chapter Eleven:

_my secrets out  
><em>

_Hide and seek is the game. You hide, he counts once you're found you're fresh meat._

_ ― Haley Elizabeth_

* * *

><p>I feel on top of the world. No worries, no shame, no guilt, no lies. I imagine myself on a beach, but I'm not the same. I'm smiling and I have red hair. I'm Cat again, and that's not it. Robbie's there with me. We're holding hands. This is too good to be true.<p>

He looks at me, and brushes my hair out of my face. I smile back at him, and then we lean.

"Rina?" I hear someone say from behind me_._

And that's when I crashed back down onto Earth. I was still in the bathroom, my blood was pooling in a little pile beneath me, and there someone here.

"Rina what are you doing?" I hear them say, but I refuse to look into the mirror to see who they are. I'm too embarrassed._  
><em>

"Wait is t-that blood?" They ask, fear in their voice. This voice is familiar. It's a girls, but it's not Jades or Tori's.

The spin me around and grab my arm looking at it in horror. It's Erin. Robbie's sister.

Who did she think she was? Sure she was Robbie's sister, but did that somehow make it okay for her to put her hands on me?

"Don't touch me! No please get away from me!" I yell, avoiding her eyes. "Please, just leave."

"N-no you cut yourself. I'm not leaving." She says, pulling at my arm.

"Just because I'm bleeding does not mean I cut myself!"I say back, quickly.

"That's a horizontal line, and it's thin and deep. You must've used a razor." She says. "Trust me Rina, I know what these things look like."

"What do you mean?"

And then her eyes widened. I swear I could see no white whatsoever.

"Because I used to do it too." She confesses, looking away.

_What did she just say? She used to cut herself?  
><em>

"That's why I was gone all last year. I needed to recover."_  
><em>

I understand now. That's why Robbie never spoke about her last year, she was in rehab.

"How'd they get you to stop?" I ask her, calming down. "I mean, wasn't it really hard?"

"You have to want to stop." She told me, looking at me with pleading eyes. "Please don't do this anymore Rina, there's so much out there for you."

"No there isn't. I have no future. Don't you get it?"

"I didn't have a future either. He took that away from me, but I'm better now."

_Wait. What? He? Oh my God was she saying what I think she was saying?_

"Erin were you..?" I can't even finish my question. The possibility of someone I know, knowing what this feels like is too much. _  
><em>

"Raped? Yes. Last Summer at the "Welcome Back to Hollywood Arts" party to be in fact." She finished for me.

She was raped at the same party I was raped at, just a year before me. I can't even describe what's going on in my head. This means that she knows exactly how I feel, and what I'm going through. She understands. I can talk to her.

I can't breathe anymore.

I don't even know what air is anymore.

"Rina were you raped too?"

My mind went blank. The only thing I could think of was that night.

_::Flashback::_

_He pushed into me repeatedly. _

_I kept begging him to stop, but kept going. It hurt, but he just wouldn't stop.  
><em>

_"I swear to God, if you tell anyone I'll come to your house and I'll fuck you again, but that time I'll kill you afterwards." He said as he put his hands around my neck.  
><em>

_I shook with tears.  
><em>

_::End of Flashback::  
><em>

"Rina you can tell me. I know how you feel?" Erin says as she puts her hands on my shoulders, assuring me." You were weren't you?"

I met her gaze, and I knew she knew. I didn't even have to say anything.

"That's not all." I say, finally responding. "I was raped at the "Welcome Back to Hollywood Arts " party not too long ago."

And in that moment, there was no turning back. I told someone my deepest, darkest secret, and I'm going to have to deal with my consequences.

Even if that means death.

* * *

><p>AN- Thankyou for all of the reviews! I really appreciate it!

I start school again tomorrow. ugh, atleast I'll get to see my friends. I miss them dearly.

Anyways the secrets out. Sorry if this chapter disappoints any of you. I know some of you wanted Jade to be the one that Cat, I mean Rina, told.

I'm not too fond of this chapter at all to be exact. I might take it down.

I dont know, depends on how you guys feel about it.

BIG THANKS to 00Savannah00Sierra00 for making the most amazing trailer for "Cat, Interrupted." Watch it here and subscribe to her page! She's amazing!

youtube dot com /watch?v=u1X4r_a8c7k

4,184 VIEWS! :OOO OMFG THAT'S EVEN MORE CRAZY. I LOVE YOU GUYS OMG.

No beta so please excuse mistakes!

Votee on my profile!

Quick Question: Do any of you watch American Horror Story? I've been watching it since season one, and I'm seriously hooked.

Review please loves! I love to answer questions and interact with you all!


	12. Authors Note

_GUYS OMG GREAT NEWS. "CAT,INTERRUPTED" HAS BEEN NOMINATED FOR A TOPAZ AWARD. I don't even know how to tell you how much this means to me. _

_And not only that, just two days ago this story reached 100 reviews and when I saw that, I literally died. And the reviews just keep on coming, and I can't stop smiling. To reach 100 reviews has been my goal since I made this fanfiction account, and I just can't believe it actually happened. THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU_

_ANDDDD 5, 348 VIEWS!? OMG. I SERIOUSLY CANT RIGHT NOW.  
><em>

_Thankyou so much for sticking by me, and not losing interest. I try my best to keep you entertained and I'm happy that I am._

_It would mean the world to me if you guys went and voted "Cat, Interrupted" for best cabbie in the Topaz Awards. I've never won a fan-fiction award and even if I don't, just the fact that my story was nominated and was good enough makes me happy._

_So tell your friends! Vote "Cat, Interrupted!" for best cabbie! _

_Sorry no update till Saturday/Sunday but as a treat, I'll try to write atleast three chapters for you guys and post them by Sunday night._

_I love you all sososososs much! _

_-Rya_


	13. Authors Note 2

Hey Guys! So voting had officially begun! Here's the link!

~Put the name of this website then dot com/ and then put topic/108350/79026843/1/Best-Cabbie~

I actually can't update this weekend, the second quarter for my school is finished this Tuesday, so I'm really busy doing extra credit assignments.

Sorry for any inconvenience.

Love you all!

Vote "Cat, Interrupted!"

Thankyou for all of the feedback!

-Rya


	14. my sake

Chapter Twelve

_my sake  
><em>

_"You know what they say about hope. It breeds eternal misery."_

_― Spencer Hastings_

* * *

><p><strong>"If<strong> this is the same guy, then he's a serial rapist, and there can be more victims." Erin says to me, and she paces back and forth.

She was oddly calm. Why isn't she as broken as I am? She was raped a year ago, shouldn't she still be as scared? Maybe all along I've just been overeacting.

"So what do you expect us to do?" I ask. "I'm not telling anyone else."

"We have to tell an adult. All this time I thought I was alone, and that no one would believe me. " Erin says sadly. "But you were raped too, they'll believe us, and they'll get him."

"No! Once he finds out that I said something, he's going to hurt me even worse!" I yelled, wiping at my face.

"Cat listen to me -"

"No Erin listen to me! This never happened! If you tell anyone, even Robbie, I swear I'll deny it." I say slowly to her face. " You'll look crazy, and I'll just be the same mean bitch I am now."

She was speechless.

"And holy shit, my name is fucking Rina!"

And with that I left, slamming the bathroom door.

::

"Cat! Stop, CAT!" I hear Jade yell to me. "What the fuck is wrong with you? You heard me calling you."

"I have a class to get to, I don't have time for this."

"Are you fucking serious? I know you have free." She snaps. "Sikowitz is pissed. "

"I don't care. Why won't you get it through your head that I don't fucking care? I don't care about school, I don't care about you, I don't care about me." I scream, gaining everyone's attention.

"Do you care about Tyler?" Jade says, her voice cracking. "Did you ever care about him Cat? Because he would be so fucking ashamed of you right now!"

Those words hurt because they were true. Who am I? Who is Cat? Who is Rina? Is this really who I am now?

"You know just because you don't need me doesn't mean I don't need Cat." Jade says as her eye liner runs down her cheeks.

"I just want my best friend back, but she's gone now. I get it. There's no more Cat, and I'm not settling for anything else. So tell whatever is left of her in you that I said goodbye." And she walks away.

I've never seen Jade cry like that before. I don't think I've ever truly seen Jade cry ever.

And it was because of me.

::

"Cat is that you?" my moms asks, as I walk through the door.

"Yes." I say simply. I was still mad at her for yelling at me at the hospital.

"Can you come in here please?"

I walked to living room, to find my mom sitting down with Sikowitz, Lane, and Helen.

Oh My God. I couldn't feel my body. What was happening? Why were they here?

"Cat it's been brought to my attention that you've been acting out in my school." Helen says to me. "Students have told me that they've seen blood on your arms."

"So! What the fuck mom!?" I yell, glaring at mom.

"Caterina you don't speak to your mother that way." Lane says to me.

"You shut the fuck up, you're a guidance counselor, but we do not need your fucking guidance!" I shoot back.

"Cat stop it! STOP! PLEASE JUST STOP!" My mom yells. "I can't take it anymore! Your grades are terrible, you're cutting yourself, you're not eating!"

Way to blow up my stop. She was going to get it now.

"There are centers that can help her Ms. Valentine, if you're willing to look into it." Sikowitz says, handing her a paper.

"Mental homes?" she asks, scanning the papers.

"WHAT!?" I add.

"It's a program called HFTT, which stands for Homes For Troubled Teens." Lane explains. "It's rehab, school, medical assistance, anything you can think of. They will help her."

"THIS CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" I scream.

"But it is Cat, very serious." I hear someone say from behind me, scaring me.

It's my dad.

"You need help. Because of what you do, you're brother is dead, is that not enough for you to want help?" He asks me, sitting down next to my mother.

Erin's words ring through my ears._ "You have to want to stop."_

"But what about my friends!?"

_"What friends?" Cat says to me. "You mean my friends? You pushed them all away. Remember?" _

"There's a center in Venice called "Kimberly:HFTT. They're still open now. We urge you to get your daughter enrolled immediately for her sake." Helen says with pleading eyes.

"We will. Right now." my dad says.

"Yes Cat lets go, we're packing your bags." My moms says, as she motions me to the steps.

What was happening? Oh My God. This can't be happening.

_"You happy now Rina? You've just ruined my life." Cat says to me._

"Cat I hope you receive the help you need." Sikowitz says to me.

I stare at him long and hard. "Go to Hell."

::  
>Three suitcases.<p>

I packed all of _my _clothing. Cat's was still in the closet in boxes.

I tried to smuggle a razor, but my mom caught me. On my dresser there was a photo album that Cat had made. On the cover there was a picture of her, Jade and Robbie. They all looked so happy.

"That's because we were happy." I hear someone say. I turn around to see Cat sitting on my bed, in a pink dress, and white flats. Her hair was red, and long. She looked beautiful. "We were at Jades house, and Beck took the picture. They were my best friends."

She looked down sadly. "They're not anymore, and it's your fault. Why won't you let me go? Why won't you let me go apologize to them and be myself again? Huh Rina?"

I didn't know what to say.

"Nothing to say Rina? Nothing smart wants to come out your mouth for the first time?" She said, pissed off. "You're disgusting. You will never be me. I hate that you're how people see me now."

"My mom's about to check your suitcase again." Cat said.

"There better not be another razor in here." My mom said as she walked into my room, straight to my suitcases.

Does she really not see Cat right there on the bed?

"Have fun at Kimberly." She smirked, and then she was gone.

Time to go guys. The people at Kimberly are preparing a room." My dad shouts to us.

This was really happening. I was going to a fucking mental home.

* * *

><p>AN- Oh how I missed writing this story. I am so sorry for the wait. It's been weeks. Someone passes away in my family, and I couldn't write. I was too devastated. Then my computer broke, so that extended the wait. I'm really sorry. I love all of you! And thankyou if you were patient, and you didn't give up on this story.

Peep my pll references? hahaha

There will be around 25-30 chapters in this story, and a sequel! So please stick around!

sorry for mistakes!

AND OMFG 7,348 VIEWS?! THIS IS UNREAL.

PLEASEE REVIEWWWW!


	15. my intro to Kimberly

_Chapter Thirteen  
><em>

_my intro to Kimberly_

_"I didn't want to wake up. I was having a much better time asleep. And that's really sad. It was almost like a reverse nightmare, like when you wake up from a nightmare you're so relieved. I woke up into a nightmare."  
>― Ned Vizzini, It's Kind of a Funny Story<em>

* * *

><p><strong>The <strong>outside of the building even looked like a mental home. God I'm going to lose what's left of my mind in here. And they think they're helping. Ugh Please. It's a huge white building, with an even huger gate in front of it. If the "Kimberly" sign wasn't there, it could look just like a mansion. The car stops, and thats when I know I'm screwed.

"Okay Cat." my dad says, getting out of the car. "Let's get your bags."

"Will you stop calling me Cat? My name is Rina." I say, obviously annoyed.

"Rina, please, we don't have time for this." My moms says "Grab one of your suitcases and let's go."

When we get inside, there's a waiting area and a desk. It looked completely deserted. I almost didn't see the tiny old lady sitting at the desk.

"Hi, we called a little while ago. We'd like to enroll our daughter." My mom says to the lady.

"Oh yes Valentine is it?" The old lady asks as she types on the computer.

"Yes." My mom answers. "Valentine."

She gave my mom a form to fill out after that, and when my mom gave it back, she said it was time for me to say goodbye.

I gave my parents one cold look and walked away.

"They're only trying to help you Rina." Cat said as she walked along side me.

"Can you just away please?" I asked, annoyed.

"I cant, I'm stuck in you." She says, as she rolls her eyes.

Oh God.

::

"Well Caterina this is your room right here, you do have a roommate, and you are expected to get along with her."

I nodded. We'll see about that.

I opened the door to be welcomed to a girl about my height. She had pale skin, hazel eyes, and shoulder length jet black hair, and a purple streak. She had alot of eye liner on, and red lipstick. She looked just like Jade. She looked at me for a second, and smiled.  
>"I like you already."<p>

Maybe it was because I looked so much like her. I was wearing dark red jeans, my black boots, and my black jacket.

I smiled. "I'm Rina."

"Siobhan."

"So what are you in for?"

"I-I, um"

"What? You don't want to tell me? Good luck in therapy circle then." She said, as she sat down on her bed.

"What's therapy circle?" I asked innocently.

"What are you a dumdass? You ever seen a Triple A movie? You know "My name is blablabla and I'm an alcoholic?"

"Jeez yes! But do not call me a fucking dumbass okay?" I said, putting my bags down angrily. "I cut myself okay? I don't eat and I purge! Is that what you fucking wanted to hear?"

"Actually yes." She smiled. "I'm a drug, alcohol and sex addict."

"Your parents put you in here?" I ask her, sitting down onto my bed.

"Yeah, they couldn't take it anymore after they caught me fucking my second cousin."

_That is disgusting. Holy Shit. _

I tried not to react, but she saw me cringe.

"What you think I'm disgusting now? I was drunk and high, and I know it was wrong. Don't fucking judge me." She said.

I nodded quickly.

"I'm gonna go smoke wanna meet the girls?"

"Sure." I responded.

Oh God. This was going to be interesting.

::

"Ay bitches, this is Rina, she's new." Siobhan said as she entered a room labeled hangout. It was bright, and looked like it came out of MTV Teen Cribs.

Big ass flat screen, macs, beanie bags, couches. Maybe this place won't be that bad.

"Hi! I'm Alicandra!" A girl with long blonde hair, and green eyes said as she came up to us. She was bubbly, and happy. She reminded me of Cat.

"Hi." I said back.

"This is my twin sister Annalieza." She said, as a girl that looked just like her popped out of nowhere. She had green eyes and but her hair was brown.

"Rina."

"Rina, these are my girls Faye, Maeve, Sutton, Deena, and Bri." Siobhan said as she pulled away from the twins. "Alice and Anna are weird as fuck. You don't want to hang with them.

"You used to be just like them Rina. Don't let what happened to us blind you." Cat said to me.

"Hi I'm Rina." I said to them, ignoring Cat.

"Hey." They all said in union.

Okay Then.

"I'm gonna go smoke. Be nice guys." Siobhan said.

"We're gonna go smoke too actually." They all said in union too.

"It's fine. I'm gonna go back to the room." I said.

I felt so awkward.

"Okay." Siobhan said.

They all walked out to who knows where. Did mental places allow patients to go outside anyways?

"I dont think they like you." Cat said to me.

"I don't think I like you." I shot back.

She giggled. "Burn!"

"God you're so fucking annoying!" I said.

"And you're so fucking mean!" She said. "God I just want my body back."

"Sorry can't help you." I said, walking away.

"Yes you can." She said suddenly appearing in front of me.

"How?" I asked.

"Open up. Stop being afraid." She advised.

"You know I can't." I argued.

"You haven't even tried!" She yelled. "I want to be all better too. I'll be free of this jail like state too, and we will only if you tell someone!"

"I wont!" I screamed.

"You already did." She said quietly. " Our fate is in Erin's hands.

"I'll deny it!"

"Cut the crap Rina, you know you won't."

"Please just stop!"

"NO! I'm trying to help you!"

"NO! STOP! I DONT WANT YOU TO!"

"Rina-"

"STOP YOU'RE HURTING ME!"

Wait what?

* * *

><p>AN- DOUBLE UPDATE! HOLLAAA! Sorry for the cliffy!

Also this is to the asshole who reviewed saying "I hate this story. I hope you didn't win the topaz awards."

Seriously? What is wrong with you? Did you seriously take the time to write that? I didn't win the topaz award, I won runner-up, but that doesn't matter. I won the support of all of my followers and that means alot to me! Next time come off anon. I'm glad you hate my story enough to waste time out of your life to review. :)

ANYWAYSSS!

JENNETTE MCCURDY FOLLOWED MEEE ONN TWITTERRR! IT WAS ON MY PRIVATE ACCOUNT THOUGH. BUT STILLLLLLLL!

Thanks for the reviews guys! LOVE YOU LOTS!

REVIEWWW PLEASEEEEE!


	16. my chat with cat

Chapter Fourteen:

_my chat with Cat_

_"She was a genius of sadness, immersing herself in it, separating its numerous strands, appreciating its subtle nuances. She was a prism through which sadness could be divided into its infinite spectrum." _  
><em> ― Jonathan Safran Foer, Everything is Illuminated<em>

* * *

><p><em>Wait What? <em>

What did I? Did I just- wait.

"Rina?"

I looked at Cat with wild eyes, her saying those words brought me back, back to when it happened. They triggered my memory of him.

"I'm sorry. I just zoned out a little bit." I said, pushing my hair behind my ear.

She eyed me, reading me like a book. "You know who raped us dont you?"

"Yes but I can't -"

"Cat we were both raped on that same night, it happened to me too. Okay? I wanna be free." She yelled.

"I'm terrified okay?" I explained to her.

"You have Jade, and Erin, and Robbie. They might not show it anymore, but the love you Jade. If you let them, they'll help you!" Cat cried.

Suddenly I didn't feel too good. I couldn't remember the last thing I ate, but I could feel it coming up. I ran to the nearest trash can and spilled it all out. I don't know where all this came from. It hurt more than usual too. It was like I was throwing up nothing.

"Are you okay?" Cat asked me, as she rubbed my back.

"I feel like shit all the time. My head hurts, my stomach hurts, everything fucking hurts." I said, holding my stomach.

"Maybe you're just imaging it?" She said. "You know ever since what happened, you've been really depressed and this is how your body is reacting to your decisions."

I know she's right.

"Cutting yourself isn't going to help you Rina? Not eating is only going to make you hurt even more." She said, with so much compassion. "You're not ugly, and you're not fat. You might not be the best, but you're just perfectly imperfect. We're perfectly imperfect."

"I-I can't get it out my head though. I can't look in the mirror and not see a weak ugly fat girl, I can't look at myself without wanting to kill myself. And that's what I'm doing. I'm killing myself slowly." I replied, as tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Rina that's why you're here okay? You're going to talk to a counselor. You're going to tell them how you feel and what you don't feel. We're going to get better. For Tyler okay?"

I nodded slowly.

I needed to get better, and I'm not just saying it because I know it's true, I'm saying it because I genuinely want to get better.

::

"Welcome to Therapy Circle girls. For new members, my name is Dr. Xavier, and this is where we talk a little about ourselves. Our past, our present, and our future." Said Dr. Xavier, a tall African American woman with brown hair and bangs, and a very pretty smile. She looked like she had a family, I saw a wedding ring on her finger.

So this is what Siobhan was talking about. Therapy Circle.

"Okay Rina you can go." Dr. Xavier said to me with an encouraging smile.

My eyes widened. I looked around the room a little bit. Eight eyes staring back at me, I was freaked out.

"M-My name is Rina, and I'm a masochist." I said with a confidence I didn't know I had. " I like to hurt myself. I find joy in seeing myself bleed. I like to purge, and I'd like to die."

No one looked at me weirdly. No one said anything mean. They all just nodded and said in union, "Hi Rina."

They didn't judge me. They didn't make fun of me, or laugh. What is this?

"Why aren't you judging me?" I asked, with anger on my tongue.

"We don't judge Rina. We listen." Dr. Xavier replied as she wrote in her notebook. "Why is it that you do these things?"

_I was raped and this I how I deal. _

"I'm just unhappy with my life."

"We understand Rina. Tell us more."

"My parents hate, and everything I do disappoints them. There's just no winning."

They'd be so disappointed if they knew I was raped. Daughter of a chef, wouldn't I know to carry a knife around at all times? I was in karate till I was eleven, what the fuck happened?

It was like my whole mind went blank, and I was forced to just lay there as he took advantage of me. He took advantage of everything. I trusted him. All my friends still trust him. He was supposed to be my friend, why would he do this to me?

I don't deserve this. No one ever deserves this. He ruined my chance of ever being happy again, but I would never want him to go through what I'm going through.

Not even the sickest, most revolting person deserves such a burden.

Did I deserve it? Was Cat that terrible of a person? Did Cat represent so much weakness, and ridiculousness that she had to be hurt like this? Did I? Do I?

Sometimes I wish he could hear me. I want to say this to his face, without actually seeing his face, or any of him. I want him to know how bad he's hurt me, I want him to know that I'll never be able to have a family because I'll afraid to ever let someone touch me. But it'll probably turn him on.

That sick bastard. What was so bad about his life that he had to do this to me?

I can still feel it. It happened a month ago, but I can still feel him on me, slapping me, and hurting me. I can still hear him telling me to not say anything to anyone.

It makes me sicker than words can describe. I want to vomit every-time I think of him. Does he think about me still? Does he cherish the moment he was stealing my innocence? Does it make him smile?

Is he laughing when I'm crying?

Does he feel no remorse?

* * *

><p>AN - FINALLLYYYYY DONEEEEE. I can't wait to write the lastt chapterr of this and start working on the sequel. I'm so excited! ahh! You guys are gonnaaa bee soo shockedd!

8,077 VIEWS!? THAT SHIT IS CRAY CRAY.

Who do you guys think raped Cat/Rina? First person to guess correctly gets ALOT to do with the sequel!

Vote on my profile and REVIEWWWWWWWWWWW PLEASE!


	17. my no way out

Chapter Fifteen:

my no way out

"Nothing thicker than a knife's blade separates happiness from melancholy."  
>― Virgina Woolf, Orlando<p>

* * *

><p><strong>It's<strong> four a clock in the morning, and I'm awake. I honestly don't think I was ever asleep though in the first place. I've been staring at the ceiling for as long as I can remember, and my mind keeps falling back to the Shapiro's. They both have managed to get a hold on me. I love Robbie, and the fact that he's not talking to me is killing me more than he'll ever know. Erin understands me, and I can talk to her, but the fact she knows and can tell someone is killing me too.

What will happen if people find out? They'll think I led him on. They'll think I wanted this. But I didn't. I don't want this. I'd rather them just hate me for being a bitch, then hate me for being a lying whore.

My hair is dying. I can't remember the last time I got a deep conditioning. I feel like my hair is the last thing i have left of who I used to be, Cat. When I look in the mirror I don't see her anymore, I see me. The blackness of my hair is fading, and it's red velvet color is coming back.

Part of her is coming back, and I'm happy about that. I hate how I just barged in and ruined her life. I hate how I hurt the people she loved, and killed her brother.

I'm sorry about that. I genuinely am.

"It's okay." I heard someone say from the chair I had on my side of the room. It was Cat. She was wearing feetie pajamas with pandas on them, and her hair was up.

I looked over to Siobhan's bed where she was snoring like crazy, making sure she was still asleep. Wouldn't want her hear me talking to myself.

Cat's all in my head, I know that, but it's nice to have someone to talk to all the time.

"It's not your fault Rina." She says softly. "He ruined you. He ruined us. It's his fault."

"I know where this is leading Cat." I say, rolling my eyes. "I'm not doing it."

"He can be raping other girls Rina. You know who he is, you can stop him before he ruins them too." She argues. "Do you want other people to go through what you're going through?"

I shook my head. "I know what's right, and what's wrong. I'm just, I-I'm scared. I'm so scared." I cried.

"Erin was raped too. She'll hold your hand. She'll be with you the whole time." Cat said.

I looked at her with sad eyes. There's no backing out of this. She wasn't going to stop. "Fine."

Cat smiled.

I dropped onto my pillow with a sigh.

I was really going to die now.

::

"Rina you have a visitor." said one of the nurses. "Says her name is Erin, wanna talk to her?"

"Yes."

The nurse led me through a long white hallway to these grey double doors. Inside were tables and chairs, and sitting at one of them was Erin. She looked at me and smiled, and because of her resemblance to Robbie, my heart skipped a beat.

"Thankyou." I said to the nurse as she walked to desk stationed next to the door.

"Hey _Rina._" Erin said sarcastically.

I get it. I was a bitch the last time we spoke.

"Hi." I said, sitting down. "So does everyone know?"

"Yeah. The whole school." Erin said sadly. 'Once someone heard you were in here, it spread like wildfire."

I looked down sadly. "I'm so embarrassed."

"It's okay to need help Rina." She said compassionately. "I've been in this situation before. For a whole year to be in fact."

I nodded.

I've never noticed before but Erin had freckles, they were light, but they were everywhere. Perhaps she had covered them up before.

"So have you been thinking?"

"Yes."

"And?" She had leaned closer, hope in her voice.

"I'll do it." I finally said.

There was an emotion on Erin's face that I had never seen before. She looked relieved, and like a weight has been lifted off her shoulders.

"We need to go the police now."

"But I'm in a mental hospital." I said, in a "duh" voice.

"But the nurse in charge has fallen asleep." Erin said, smiling wickedly.

I smiled back. She was breaking me out. Oh how badly I wanted to be out of here, This was really happening.

Before I knew it, we were through the doors, and in the sunlight.

::

"Can I help you two ladies?" Said the officer sitting behind the glass.

My heart was racing. What was I doing? I cant do this. Oh no.

"We need to report a crime." Erin said nervously, looking at me, nodding.

I stared at the glass. I couldn't talk. I couldn't move.

The officer looked confused.

"Rina you can do this." I heard Cat whisper. "I have faith in you."

I took a deep breath, and let it out.

"We've been raped."

* * *

><p>AN- shorter than most chapters! sorry! This stories almost finished guys. Couple more chapters and then sequel time! I'm so pumped its crazy! I made a tumblr! PLEASE CHECK IT OUT! It's for your best interest. ;) I'll post info and such on there.

I made a really cool edit of Ari, and made it into Cat and Rina and I'm really proud of it. Go on my tumblr and check it out please!

Its sweetface dot tumblr dot com

I follow back on everything so follow me! :D

You find out who raped Cat next chappie!

Review please! Thanks for everything!

_p.s. sorry for spelling, grammar mistakes, and lack of detailing. I'm trying my best!_


	18. my last day on earth

Chapter Sixteen:

_my last day on earth_

_"Never be afraid to raise your voice for honesty and truth and compassion against injustice and lying and greed. If people all over the world...would do this, it would change the earth." _  
><em> ―William Faulkner<em>

* * *

><p><strong>The<strong> words came out so fast it was a blur. A look of understanding spread across the officer's face, and then he led Erin and I to a home with a table and a few chairs. It looked like on the questioning rooms from Law and Order.

"Someone will be right with you ladies. Sit tight." He said as he left us alone in the room.

Erin was staring at the door in a sort of trance. She regrets it now. She regrets convincing me to tell. She's scared shitless, and she's bugging out. On the inside of-course, but she has to show me that she's strong. She's not aloud to be scared, or at-least that's what she's probably telling herself. I was ripped away from my thoughts when a woman in her mid thirties with short cropped blonde hair walked in.  
>She sat across from us at the table and looked the both of us in the eye.<p>

"my name is Regina, and I've been informed of something you have recently told an officer here." She said folding her arms.

I nodded slowly.

"What are your names?"

"My name is Rina, and this is Erin." I said.

She smiled.

"Well before we begin, I'd just like to inform you that if any of this is not true there will be consequences."

"We're not lying. We wouldn't lie about something like this." Erin said, finally gaining her voice again.

Regina nodded, and took out a notepad. "You guys are safe now, so please tell me everything."

Erin looked at me again and I looked at her.

Fear is a strange you can just overcome it, but other times it just comes back and infects you all over again. And I'm pretty fucking contagious right now.

If I don't tell, Cat isn't free. If I don't tell, Tyler isn't proud. If I don't tell, I'll continue to abuse myself until I'm just a corpse, and my mind as everyone knows it will be corrupted.

I don't want to be afraid anymore. I don't want to be sad. I want help, I need it. I need to be free of this burden, and free of him_. _

_"_I was raped three months ago at an event at my school." I said, closing my eyes. "In the woods behind my school."

Regina looked at me sad eyes. "Who did this to you?"

Every bit of emotion I had towards this guy came pouring down. The tears, the memories, the pain, it all went pouring down. "I-I cant." I cried, shaking my head. "He said he would kill me! I don't want to d-die!"

Erin threw her arms around me instantly, and I sobbed into her chest. "I was raped as well, last year, at the same event." Regina put her notepad down and gave a tissue. "I'm not going to let him hurt you ever again. I just need you tell me who did this, it's the only way."

"My guida-anc-ce t-teac-cher!" I screamed, shaking with tears. "_Lane!_"

Erin's mouth dropped. "Lane? Oh my God."

"He told me that he would j-jeopardize my chance of b-becoming a guidance tteacher just like him! He was my idol, and then he went and he ripped my chances of anything away from me!" I sobbed. "I trusted him! I told him everything, and he hurt me!"

_::Flashback::_

_"PLEEASSEE! STOP!" I screamed, trying to push his hands away from my neck. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?" _

_"Because innocent girls like you are what I crave." He grinned creepily. _

_"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO HELP PEOPLE! ST-"_

_"Hey Cat you still wanna be a guidance teacher? I will ruin your chances just as fast as I've now ruined your life." _

_My heart stopped, and my tears fell. He covered my mouth after that. _

_I should've fought him harder." _

_::End of Flashback::_

"Ssshhh. Cat it's okay now." Erin said wiping my face.

"NO ITS NOT! THERE'S NO FUCKING PROOF. HE'LL WIN THE TRIAL." I screamed.

"Rina, Erin, I'll have to call your parents so that we can discuss your options together and thoroughly without assumption." Regina said getting up eagerly.

"O-okay." I said, sniffling.

Today was going to be my last on Earth. Everyone was going to know now. Everyone's to hate me even more now.

::

"What do you mean my daughter was raped?" my dad said, as he looked at me in shock.

"That's what she has just told me Mr. Valentine." Regina said, trying to calm him down.

"Is this true Caterina?" he asked me. "Did someone hurt you?"

I nodded, avoiding his gaze.

"WHO DID THIS TO YOU? WHO HURT YOU SWEETIE?" my mom cried. "OH MY GOD! MY BABY! WHO DID THIS?!"

I don't think I've ever seen my mom so worried about me before. It's kind of heart warming. Maybe she does love me afterall.

"Lane." Erin said, interrupting. Her parents behind her.

"Your guidance teacher?!" my dad asked in disbelief. "The one we let eat dinner with us all those times?"

I nodded, wiping at my face.

"Oh my God no!" My mom screamed. "I'm so sorry! I didn't know. I was so mean to you, I-I didn't know."

"I swear to God I'll kill him!" my dad yelled.

"What about our daughter ?" Asked Mrs. Shapiro. " We don't know if their rapists are the same."

"My team and I will look into it Mrs. Shapiro." Said Regina.

"It's too late for a rape kit. What can you look into?" I asked sarcastically. "I don't have any scars, or bruises that you can see left."

"This might seem a little ridiculous, but do you have anything from that night, that might link him to you any way at all?"

My eyes widened, and my stomach flipped.

I looked around the room rapidly in search for a garbage can, and ran. It came out like water.

"He used a key to s-sodomize me!" I managed out. " He left it b-behind, and I h-have it still."

The memory made me sick to my stomach. All of these memories made me sick to my stomach.

"He did what to you?!" my mom asked in disbelief. "oh my god."

"I kept it because apart of me knew that I would tell one day, and I just knew I'd need evidence!" I cried.

"I understand Rina. If you can just get me that key, we can run it for prints." Regina said. "We just have to get his somehow, so we can test him."

"Okay I think we should take our children home now, let them get some sleep, this is alot." Mrs. Shapiro suggested. "It's 10:00 alock at night, and we just need some time."

"I think that's just about right Mrs. Shapiro." Regina. "We'll be in touch."

I looked at Erin one last time before my parents led me away.

She nodded.

This was really happening. No turning back.

* * *

><p>::<p>

I lied down onto my bed, only to find myself staring up at the ceiling again just like this morning at the asylum. I wonder if they have even realized I'm gone.

Today I realized that miracles can happen. I honestly would have never thought I could say anything. I'm scared out my mind, but at this point I'm willing to do anything to make sure no one else ever gets hurt like Erin and I have.

My stomach hurts badly but I'm not hungry. These damn memories.

I've realized that bad things can happen too.

My eyes lead me to a drawer in my dresser. It's where I kept every little knick knack I had. I got up and walked to it slowly. I felt around a little, feeling for it. It was still there. I picked it up and stared at it for a while.

I had found it in my mom's stuff when I was younger and had kept it just because of curiosity.

I walked to the bathroom, and looked into the mirror. My hair was alot longer now. It was as long as Cat's.

"Stop avoiding it Rina." I heard Cat say sadly. She was sitting on the counter, looking at what was in my hand.

She was right.

I took a deep breath and did what I had to do. When I was done I turned around only to be met my Cat's eyes once again. She was staring at me intently.

"You're a good person Rina, you'll always do what's right no matter what right?" She asked me, anxiety in her voice.

I stared at her back. I didn't know how to respond.

Instead I turned around, took a deep breath and looked down.

I was met with a little pink plus sign.

* * *

><p>AN- ALAS THE RAPIST AND THE REAL REASON WHY CATERINA HAS BEEN THROWING UP ALL THIS TIME HAS BEEN REVEALED! Are you guys shocked? Not only with who the rapist is, but with the fact that Cat is pregnant? No one thought it was Lane at all. One person guessed it, and that was HerMajesty85. Congrats! I'll message you about what you'll have to do with the sequel when I come up with the plot completely.

I just wanna say thankyou you guys for everything! I started this on October Eleventh, 2011, and it's now March Eleventh 2013, and you guys have been here through it all. This is chapter 16, and there will be five more chapters left_,_ a break, and then the sequel! :D

The sequel will be Twenty chapters, and I hope you guys will like it! I've already made the picture for the story, and I've had the perfect title for months now, I can't wait to write it! OMG!

Please excuse any spelling or grammar mistakes.

If you'd like to know what Erin looks like go on my tumblr page, and click the Cat and Rina button. FOLLOWW ME PEEEPS!

Reviewwwww Please! I'd really like to know how you've all reacted!

AAANDDD 9,507 views?! UNREAL GUYS. HOLY CRAP. THANKYOU SM.


	19. READ ME!

Hi Guys! Rya here! :-) sorry if I've confused any of you with the amount of chapters that are left. There will be **five **chapters left of "Cat,Interrupted" and then the sequel. I'm so happy you guys were all shocked, thats what I was going for. AND OH MY GOD WE'VE GOT TO 203 REVIEWS. OH MY GOD. I remember when I first started this website and I saw stories with like 700 reviews, and I only had 3, and I was like daaaayyyuuuummmm i can't wait for that to be me. And now I've gotten to 203. Words cannot express how happy I am. :)

OMFG 10K. TEN FUCKING K. OH MY GOD. WHAT IS LIFE?! I CANT! I FUCKING CANT. 10 THOUSAND PEOPLE HAVE READ MY STORY. **10 THOUSAND.** OH MY GOSH. DREAMS DO COME TRUE. THANKYOU ALL SM.

Bad News?!

This might burst your bubble, but I've decided not to update until I've gotten some follows. I don't want you guys to think I'm greedy for followers because that's not it at all, I just want to share so many things with you, and you guys won't see it if you're not following me.

So please follow me! I **always** follow back. **Always. **

Tumblr- sweettface dot tumblr dot com

Twitter- sweettface

Instagram- sweettface

**I love you all to the moon and back! Thankyou for coming on this journey with me and creating "The CaterinaSeries." ~ **

See you next time!


	20. my crash landing

_Chapter Seventeen:_

_my crash landing_

_"A void in my chest was beginning to fill with anger. Quiet, defeated anger that guaranteed me the right to my hurt, that believed no one could possibly understand that hurt." _

_― Rachel Sontag, House Rules_

* * *

><p><strong>It's<strong> now eight in the morning, and I don't even know how long I've been staring down at this pregnancy test. **I'm pregnant.** I'm sixteen and I'm pregnant. I'm sixteen and I'm pregnant with my rapist's baby. I don't know what to do, who to talk to, or where to go. I can't tell anyone about this. What will they say?

I hear the doorbell ring.

I walk slowly down the hall and down the steps to the door. I see someones shadow through the door, and I tense a little. I swing the door open, and I'm met with Jade's eyes.

_Jade. _

"I-I wanted to find out what happened to y-you, and I was just so s-scared for you, so I w-went, and I spoke to Lane." She said, stuttering like crazy.

My lungs tightened, and I was no longer breathing.

God No.

"You did what!?" I yelled, pulling her in, and slamming the door. " What did you say to him?"

"I told him that I was worried about you ,and that you haven't been in school and that he should be worried too. I assumed he would call your parents or something." Jade cried. "If something happens to you, we're just trying to help. Please don't be mad!"

"Don't be mad? HE RAPED ME!" I whisper screamed.

Both of our eyes widened at my lash out.

_Those words are coming out like anything now. It was so hard to say it yesterday, and now it's just coming out like nothing._

"Oh my God Rina! When? Why didn't you tell me!? Oh my God! Are you okay?" Jade cried, wrapping her arms around me. "I'm so sorry! I was so mean!"

"No. I was mean to you, and that wasn't fair. I'm sorry." I said calmly, looking down.

"When did this happen?" She asked, searching my eyes for any emotion.

"At the Welcome To Hollywood Party for the incoming freshman." I said, avoiding her heart breaking expression.

"I was there! I let you slip from under me, and I didn't protect you! You're like my little sister, and I-I didn't pro-" Jade sobbed. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's not your fault Jade. Don't cry!" I said, my eyes beginning to tear.

She nodded quickly, wiping her face.

"Have you told anyone?" she asked, sitting down on the couch.

"I went to the police station yesterday, and I told them everything." I replied. "I've never seen my parents so upset before, besides at the hospital."

"They care about you Rina, we all care about you! We just wanna help you now okay?"

"I understand that now. I was just scared before."

"Yeah, and you had a right to." Jade replied, nodding her head.

"Tyler's wake is at 12:00." I said sadly. " I need you. Can you come with me, and my family?"

"Ofcourse Rina, anything." She said, smiling.

"Thankyou so much." And then I thew my arms around her, and hugged the crap out of her.

I hadn't truly hugged my best friend in a really long time. Too long.

::

"Tyler you were my smile. You breathed life into me, when I felt like I was dying. You were the reason I woke up everyday. You were the only thing that was worth living for, and I'm so sorry this has happened to you. It's my fault, and I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry!" I couldn't talk anymore. I ran into my moms arms.

My grandmother was crying so hard. I did this, I know that. But I'm doing to redeem myself. I'm going to survive, for my baby brother.

I wonder what he's thinking of me right now.

"Are you okay sweetie?" my mom asked me, squeezing me harder.

"I'm just gonna go get some air." I said nodding.

She nodded."Be careful Caterina."

I walked out the funeral parlor and sat on the steps. It was pretty out. Sunny like always. I haven't noticed the sun in a long time.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Cat said, sitting next to me.

I smiled. "Yes, it is."

She's wearing her hair down, with a black headband. She's wearing a black dress, but of-course there are hearts on it. I'm happy that she's still herself.

"You're thinks you're really strong for doing what you did yesterday, and he's happy that you haven't hurt yourself."

"You can talk to him?" I asked, my eyes widening.

"I'm the part of you thats dead, so technically yeah." Cat said, giggling. "You can't though. But he's always with you just like how I am."

Hes proud of me. I've never felt more relieved.

"Rina?" I heard Jade say from behind me, "Ready to come back in?"

I nodded, and turned around. "Here comes goodbye."

* * *

><p>AN- SHORT CHAPPIE SORRY. I TRIED. I REALLY DID. WHATEVS!

This was just a filler chapter, so sorry if it was boring.

Thanks for following me guys! I appreciate it!

4 more chapters left! Then seeequueeelll! :DDD

REVIEW PLEASE!

_P.S. Please excuse any mistakes._


	21. my one step closer

_Chapter Eighteen:_

_my one step closer  
><em>

_"If only. Those must be the two saddest words in the world." _  
><em> ― Mercedes Lackey<em>

* * *

><p><strong>It's<strong> still not real. Ty's dead, and I'm pregnant. Those are two things I would never had expected. No matter how difficult life was for Tyler, and no matter how much worse he was getting, I never imagined he'd die. I never imagined myself getting raped, or better yet getting pregnant with my rapist's baby. I guess that's just life goes. It throws misfortune at us, and maybe it's hoping that at the end of the day we're better people and we're stronger. But no one tells you how long it takes to feel that way. Days, Weeks, Months, Years, Centuries, how long? When will I smile again? When will I finally be happy?

I think now that I know I'm pregnant, I can see the tiny bump that was always there. This is why I thought I was fat, and this why I was always hungrier than usual. I was eating for two people.

I wonder if it's a girl or boy. I wonder if they can sense when I'm going through a hard time. I hope they don't hate me. I hope they're okay. I wasn't taking care of myself like I should've, and that could have hurt them permanently.

If only I hadn't gone to that party. I swear to God if I could go back and change myself from going, I'd give anything just to. If only this, if only that. I hope this, I hope that. You know what they say about hope. It breeds eternal misery.

What's the point of looking back, and wishing you had done something different? It's not going to change anything. It's not going to change me from being raped, or me from getting pregnant. It's not going to change me from hurting the people I love. All it does is make you miserable. You're already miserable enough as it is.

_pregnant._

Those words ring in my ears. They're taunting me. I don't know what I'm going to do with this baby. How will people react? I could never abort it. I could never raise it, and have to be reminded of this thing I'm trying so very hard to forget.

"But it's still your baby Rina." Cat said, sitting on my window seat. "Whatever you do, they're still going to be yours."

She had her hair down, and natural. Hadn't seen that in a long time.

"It's too hard Cat." I whined. " I just want to forget."

"Forget about what? How far you've come?" Cat asked, sarcastically. " You need bad memories Rina. They make you who you are."

"I DON'T WANT RAPE TO BE WHO I AM!" I whisper screamed.

"Its not! Victim of rape who beat the odds and is moving on and making a better life for herself is who you are Rina!" Cat responded. " You promised me you'd do what was right!"

"I didn't promise you anything." I shot back, acidly.

::

"Caterina good news!" my mom said happily, as she sat down next to me on the couch. "I went to your school, and told Lane to taste a special hot chocolate I was making him as a thankyou gift for being such an "amazing" guidance counselor to you. Now we have his prints on the cup, and his DNA in the hot cocoa!"

Relief washed over me. This could really work. He could finally get what he deserves.

"Regina wants the cup, and the thing he used to sodomize you down at the station at once." she said.

"I can't believe this is finally happening mom." I said, joy rising inside of me. I crushed my mom with a hug.

::

"It's a match!" Regina said, walking into the questioning room. "We're gonna arrest him now, and then court."

"I'll have to speak won't I?" I said, fear crawling back into me. " In front of him."

"Rina I know it'll be hard, but you have to. In order for there to be justice, the judge and jury need to hear the truth from you."

I understood. I'd have to do, and so would Erin.

"We got a warrant to search his house, and when we did, turns out Lane likes to videotape his hobbies."

"He video taped his acts of rape?" my mom asked, gasping.

"Yes he did. We found Erin in one of the videos." Regina said.

Oh my God. He was sicker then I gave him credit for.

When will he be arrested?" I asked nervously.

That means people would find out. They'd start to talk about me. More than usual. Maybe call me a slut, ha, wait till they find out I'm pregnant. I'll be the biggest joke.

"I sent some officers down to Hollywood Arts just now. He'll be arrested any second now." Regina responded. "We'll keep a cop car outside your house, in case of any disturbances."

I nodded slowly.

::

The phone was ringing more than I'd ever heard it ring in my whole life. There was an actual news van outside right now. Was this for real? I guess the idea of a guidance counselor raping a student is alot more shocking than I made it out to be.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY! GODDAMMIT! I WILL CUT YOU!" I heard a familiar voice yell outside. It was Jade.

A heard a knock on my door, and opened it to millions of flashes, and words, but Jade shoved me in before I could comprehend.

"Jesus Christ. They need to get a life." Jade said, trying to catch her breath. "How you holding up?"

"It's overwhelming." I replied looking her in the eyes. "What happened at school?"

"it was a big scene. We were all siting at our usual table and Lane was speaking to one of those blonde bitches. Then the cops came and handcuffed him and they were like "Lane Alexander you are under arrest for the rape of Caterina Valentine and Erin Shappiro. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Blah blah blah." Jade explained. "Everyone was shocked, and upset. Some where crying. I don't think I've ever seen that blonde bitch so upset before."

Crying? People cared?

"Wait they were sad?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Yes they were sad. They understand now why you were the way you were."

Oh my God. They cared about me. They never hated me, they were just worried about me, and scared for me.

"It's going to be okay little valentine." Jade said, smiling softly. "You're going to be just fine."

I looked down sadly. I didn't know about just fine.

"I won't though."

Jade's face showed questioning.

I placed my hand onto my bump, bringing my shirt up to show her.

"You're pregnant?!" Jade whisper screamed. "Is it his?!"

"Who else's would it be Jade!?" I replied. " I don't know what to do for myself anymore."

"Do what's right for the baby Rina, not you." Jade advised.

"She can say that again." Cat said, leaning against the wall.

"But what's right Jade? I don't know what's right. I don't want to wake up everyday and see his face in my baby's face." I cried.

"Don't look at it that way. Look at it as a symbol of your recovery. You survived one of the most traumatizing things anyone could go through, and you received a beautiful baby girl or boy as well." Jade said, looking into my eyes with deep sympathy.

"Maybe you're right." I agreed, smiling softly. "From something ugly and terrifying, came something beautiful and warming."

I hugged Jade with all my might after that. "You can't tell anyone though. Not yet."

"Rina you ne-"

"Jade I know. I know. And I'm gonna. I just need some time to collect my thoughts. Can you respect that?" I asked her.

She nodded.

"Thankyou." I said, smiling. "For always being there for me when I wasn't there for you."

"Aww you're welcome little Valentine, I love you so much. You're my best friend and I'll always be there. Always."

I smiled big for the first time in a long time. "I love you too Jadey."

* * *

><p><em>Sorry it took so long! Personal Problems. I really enjoyed writing this chapter, I hope you enjoy reading it! 11,000 views! I love you guys so much, thanks for everything! There are only a few chapters left. :( Thankyou guys for always being there, you don't know how much it means to me. I can't wait to get started on the sequel. <em>

_**I love you guys to the moon and back.**_

_ - Rya Quinn_

_ps People who review are awesome_


	22. my happy ending

_Chapter Nineteen:_

_my "happy" ending  
><em>

_"I don't know what they are called, the spaces between seconds– but I think of you always in those intervals." _  
><em> ― Salvador Plascencia, The People of Paper<em>

* * *

><p><span>Two Months Later<span>

"I still don't understand why it took this long just to go to court." My dad said angrily. "two damn months. Can you imagine what's been going threw my daughters head?"

He was talking on the phone to Hanna Labelle, my lawyer. I haven't thought about this date much though. I've been too busy thinking about the baby growing inside of me. I'm five months pregnant, and I'm very much noticeable. I've been wearing over-sized shirts and sweaters to hide it, but I don't know how much longer I can.

We're in front of the courthouse, and I'm shaking. Now I'm thinking about it. I'm going to see him. I'm going to be questioned. I'm terrified.

"You'll be alright sweetie." my mom said, tucking my hair behind my ear. "I promise.

As soon as we got out of the car, we were ambushed with flashing of camera's and microphones. My dad handled them, as my mom took me inside.

Everyone was here. Trina, Tori, Andre, Beck, Jade, there parents, they were all there sitting in the benches. Robbie was there too, and his parents.

"Rina!" Erin said as she crushed me with a hug. No! My stomach! "I've missed you-"

She felt it, I could tell by the look of her eyes. But I just stared back at her, hoping she'd read my eyes and keep her mouth shut.

"It's time ladies." Hanna said walking towards us, her heels slamming against the floor.

::

"Lane Alexander, you testified not guilty meanwhile your prints match the same prints that are on the key that Caterina Valentine was sodomized with. Care to tell me why." Hanna asked, pacing back and forth.

"That was the key to my office, I used it obviously, I dropped it at the party, and maybe Caterina just got so drunk that she wanted penetrate herself." Lane said, smiling wickedly. "Isn't that what teen girls do nowadays?"

What? No. He was twisting the story. No. What am I gonna do now? I was drinking. It was a only three shots, but still, I was raped. I know I was.  
>Was I? I can't think straight.<p>

"He's Lying!" I screamed.  
>"Objection!" Lane's lawyer yelled. " She's interrupting!"<p>

"Caterina please, do not interrupt again." The judge said to me.

I nodded. I can't breathe anymore. My lungs have stopped working.

::

"Caterina Valentine. So can you tell us that you were positively not drinking at this party?"

"No. I can't." I said quietly.

"Excuse me?"

"I can't!"

"So you're telling us that you could have been drunk and imagined the rape?" Lane's lawyer asked me.

"I didn't! I was raped! He raped me!" I screamed, tears falling down my face.

"OBJECTION!" Hanna called out.

"Overruled." The judge replied. "It's relevant."

"Please stop! I don't want to do this anymore!" I cried. " I-I can't!"

"Why because you're lying? He didn't rape you and you know it!" Lane's lawyer yelled to me.

"Objection!" Hanna called out once again.

"Overruled." The judge said. "Caterina answer the question please."

"I want to go home! Please can I just go home?" I cried, wiping my face. "Leave me alone!"

"You promised to tell nothing but the truth, how about you tell everyone here the TRUTH!" He yelled.

"The truth?" I said, piercing my eyes. "You want to the truth?"

"I believe I just said that." He said, sarcastically.

"The truth is my name is Caterina Valentine and on February 14th, 2011, I was raped in the woods behind my High School too far away for anyone to hear by that man over there!" I screamed pointing at Lane.

"Do you have any evidence Caterina?" He asked moving closer. "_Anything besides a key to his own office?" _

I couldn't say anything.

"Objection!" Hanna yelled. "He's tampering with her."

"Withdrawn." He replied. "I'm finished here."

"You know what." I said, gaining some confidence. "You're nothing but scum. You're over here bullying a sixteen year old girl who was just raped!"

"Excuse me did you say just? I do believe this "rape" was done five months ago." He answered back, smugly.

"You know what else was done five months ago?" I asked, staring into Lane's eyes. "The impregnating of me."

I grabbed the sides of my sweater, and I bunched them up in the back to my make my shirt tighter. I stood and turned sideways.

I swear I heard a million gasps, and the faint sound of someone clapping. I turned and there was Cat all the way in the back clapping away.

::

"Robbie's here Caterina." my mom said from downstairs.

"You can let him up." I called back.

I heard footsteps, and my heart stopped for every one. Then he was in my doorway, looking cuter than ever.

"Hi." He said.

"Hey." I said, looking down.

"So you're really pregnant?" He asked me, sitting down next to me.

I nodded, placing my hand on my stomach.

"Are you going to keep it?"

"Yeah." I responded. "She or he is the only one I'm ever gonna get because I'm going to be too scared to ever have sex."

"I'm proud of you little Valentine." He said smiling softly.

"How can you not hate me? I really hurt you." I said, looking away.

"I love you. I could never hate you." He said, turning my face to him. "I think I always will love you."

"Robbie I love you too, but I'm going to always hurt you. I'm traumatized." I said, looking into his eyes. "You deserve someone who's going to show you they love you every single second of every single day."

He looked down sadly.

"That person can't be me. I'm scared to ever love again. I love you, but I was still so mean to you. I will never forgive myself for that." I cried. "Now imagine stuff like that every-time I get scared, and I get scared alot."

"I don't care." He said, his eyes watering. "I love you."

I pressed my lips against his softly.

"I love you so much that I'm letting you go." I said, tearing. "Go. Please go be happy with someone else."

He got up slowly. "I will always love you Caterina Valentine. Always. Don't forget it. No matter what happens."

And then he left, and it felt good to set him free.

* * *

><p><em>AND THATS IT! :D Thats the end of Cat, Interrupted.<em>

_Guys I tried really hard with that court scene. I dunno how it works, and it's sad because I watch alot of Law and Order: SVU._

_I know there's a big cliffhanger with the case, and you guys will find out what happens next when I write the sequel. DON'T WORRY Y'ALL THERE WILL BE CABBIE EVENTUALLY AS I SAID THE STORY DESCRIPTION. The trailer for the sequel is being worked on right now by the amazing 00Savannah00Sierra00, so when that's all done I'll post the first chapter._

_I know I haven't even started the sequel, but I'm thinking of making The Caterina Series a trilogy. ALOT is going to go down in the sequel, so maybe I'll do a third part as well. _

_THANKYOU SO MUCH FOR EVERYTHING! _

_THANKYOU TO:  
><strong>KishigoLizzie<strong> who is my good friend, and was also the first reviewer and encouraged me to keep going. _

_**HerMajesty85** who I think has reviewed every single chapter with their words of wisdom, and was the first to guess Lane as the rapist. _

_**_00Savannah00Sierra00_** for making the best trailer, and agreeing to make another for me as well.  
><em>

_**Kittykattyswonderland** for always being so kind for their reviews. _

_**what do u need me 4** for allowing the awesomeness to stay with me :{) (see what I did there?)_

**_Getmeoneofthosegreeneyesbaby _**_for loving my story so much_

_**The Storytelling machine** for always reviewing and I really like your username! Like alot!_

**_GreyJedi1 _**_for__ always reviewing _

_**Releasethroughwriting** for loving my story so much_

_**let-y0ur-hair-d0wn **for always being so kind.  
><em>

_**Jadiee** for always saying how much she loves my story. _

_**Persayis** for reviewing! I love your picture btw. It's so dark and creepy. _

_**Victiousjadefan** for reviewing! _

_**Cutseybunny** for being such a sweetiepie. _

_**SiobhanElizabeth** for following me on tumblr! _

_**Mrs. Spiderman Penguin** for reviewing_

_**yungmoneygirl** for reviewing _

_**suninthenightsky** for reviewing _

_**Neonlovesyou** for reviewing _

_**SparklieeFairy** for being so sparkly ;) _

_**thatgirlintheback** for reviewing _

_**luvme123** for reviewing _

_**Bade569** for being awesome _

_**dancetiltheendxoxo** for reviewing and always dancing :) _

_to all of the guest reviewers, and last but not least to _

_**CatHeartsU.** We're friends now and you're such a nice person! :D_

_(sorry if I forgot anyone) _

_12,217 views!? HOLY SHIT! I LOVE EVERYONE WHO HAS EVER READ MY STORY.  
><em>

Tumblr- thecaterinaseries

Twitter- /sweettface

Instagram- sweettface

Google Plus- u/0/106761936534767973736

Youtube- Rya Quinn

_Follow me for updates please, I always follow back!_

_:((( I CANT BELIEVE ITS OVER. I STARTED THIS STORY OCTOBER 11, 2011. Two years later it's finally finished. With a sequel ofcourse, but I can't believe it. _

_This story was originally an iCarly story about Sam, and that's who it was about when I published it on here. But I thought Cat's innocence would've been better so I changed the characters and switched it to Victorious. OH GOD. WE'VE COME SO FAR. I'M CRYING. I LOVE YOU ALL SM  
><em>

_AND FINALLY PLEASEEEE REVIEWWW_

_People who review are not only loved by me, but are the awesomest of all people who are awesome. _


End file.
